je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais
by Bubble82
Summary: Sydney, danny, vaughn, fran, will et weiss se connaissent depuis le lycée. un jour sydney apprend une nouvelle qui va chambouler sa vie mais rien ne se passe comme prévu et pour son équilibre son ami, lui fera quitter los angeles sds, sss, svs oui oui, c'


Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais

**g b Ch 1 /b /g**

Sydney était en larmes dans les bras de Danny. Elle venait d'apprendre que Vaughn partait pour Chicago, il la quittait. Son chagrin était tel qu'elle n'avait pu lui avouer son secret, elle trouva donc refuge au creux des bras de Danny qui la berçait doucement en lui murmurant quelques mots.

Elle n'avait pas 17 ans qu'elle se sentait déjà brisée en mille morceaux. Elle avait quitté Los Angeles avec Danny quelques jours après sa rupture avec Vaughn. Elle avait dit au revoir à Will et Fran. Elle laissa progressivement Danny se rapprocher d'elle ; elle lui avait tout dit. Cependant 6 mois plus tard, sa vie bascula de nouveau.

**_gi b i u 4 ans plus tard, /u /b /i /g/i_**

**_gi b i New York /b /i /g/i_**

S: On devrait rester ici-

D: On en a déjà parlé, chérie. (silence) ça ira. On a déjà connu pire.

S: Justement! Revenir à Los Angeles ne résoudra rien!

D: (doucement) S'il te plait... fais le pour moi.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son mari et hocha la tête avant de se blottir doucement dans ses bras.

D: ça sera la dernière fois, Syd. Je te le promets.

Elle se dégagea et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis ils prirent leur vol pour Los Angeles. Sydney était très nerveuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait tous les revoir à l'occasion de cette soirée des anciens élèves et ça l'angoissait. Elle avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec Fran et Will mais ça n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Ils devaient auparavant passer voir les parents de Danny. Ceux ci s'étaient comportés comme de vrais parents pour elle, après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait eu à traverser. Toutefois, elle savait que sa vie allait prendre encore un tournant dans les semaines à venir et ça l'effrayait plus que jamais.

Danny dormait à coté d'elle en lui tenant la main ; elle scrutait son visage, il avait meilleure mine que ces derniers mois mais elle s'avait que ça n'était qu'en apparence. 2 ans qu'il était atteint et 2 ans qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle allait le faire pour lui quitte à repartir encore plus brisée qu'elle ne l'était 4 ans auparavant.

_**gi b i Los Angeles /b /i /g/i**_

Maggie et Paul étaient devant la télévision quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Tous les 4 s'enlacèrent et Maggie ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la mine fatiguée de son fils.

M: Tu as besoin de repos mon chéri-

D: Je ne vais pas si mal... (silence) je veux me sentir normal... comme tout le monde.

P: Vous n'auriez pas du faire le voyage-

S: C'est ce que je lui ais dit... mais il n'a rien voulu entendre-

D: ça ira. Je vous assure...

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis se préparent pour la soirée. Sydney était dans la salle de bain quand Danny y pénétra. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de l'enlacer fermement.

S: On peut rester là si-

D: (l'embrassant) Non, je veux le faire... (silence) promets moi, que tu ne dira rien à personne.

S: (troublée) Je...

D: (doucement) C'est important pour moi. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je veux juste être le Danny d'il y a 4 ans... tu me le promets ?

S: (baissant la tête) D'accord...

D: Je sais qu'on en a déjà discuté mais quand ça arrivera-

Sydney se tourna brusquement vers lui posant son index en travers de la bouche de Danny avant de lui murmurer :

S: Pas maintenant. Quand on reviendra... c'est suffisamment difficile de savoir que je vais bientôt te perdre... (silence) on en parlera ce soir ou demain mais pas maintenant... je t'en prie...

D: Ok...

**_gi b i Quelques heures plus tard, /b /i /g/i_**

Sydney et Danny étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs minutes quand Fran accompagnée de son mari, Will vinrent leur dire bonjour. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes quand le regard de Sydney tomba sur un homme.

F: Tu te doutais bien qu'il allait venir.

S: (troublée et murmurant) Oui...

Elle baissa la tête et se tourna vers Danny qui comprit immédiatement son changement d'état. Il la serra fort contre lui mais avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment apprécier ce contact, l'homme leur adressa la parole.

: Danny ?

D: Michael...

Sydney se détacha doucement de Danny et son chagrin de le voir s'était transformé en colère. Elle fit de son mieux pour le dissimuler mais une simple parole de Michael suffit à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

V: (murmurant) Sydney...

S:...

V: Je vous présente Lauren, ma femme-

D: (lui serrant la main) Enchanté.

Sydney fixait Vaughn depuis quelques secondes, celui ci semblait mal à l'aise et surtout il ne comprenait la colère de Sydney qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il détourna le regard et Sydney serra la main à Lauren puis elle s'éclipsa un moment dehors pour respirer.

Danny qui avait comprit, la suivit immédiatement et la retrouva assise sur les marches en béton devant la salle du gymnase de l'école.

D: (s'asseyant à coté d'elle et passant un bras autour de ses épaules) Je suis désolé...

S: J'y arriverais pas.

D: Je suis là-

S: Pour combien de temps ? 1 jour, 2 jours, 1 semaine, 1 mois ? (silence) je tiendrais pas Danny...

D: Je sais combien tu souffres et tu te doutes bien que si j'avais la possibilité d'effacer ces 2 dernières années, je le ferais... (silence) mais je ne peux rien faire.

S: (murmurant) Je sais...

D: J'aimerais que... (silence) lorsque tout sera fini... tu ne restes pas là bas-

S: Ne m'en demandes pas trop...

D: Mes parents seront là pour toi... et il y a Will et Fran ici-

S: Où tu veux en venir ?

D: Je veux être inhumé ici... (silence) et je veux que tu recommences à vivre-

S: J'y arriverais pas sans toi.

D: Pardonnes moi de t'abandonner...

Quand ils se parlaient à coeur ouvert, Sydney ne parvenait jamais à se contrôler ; elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort pour la consoler. Lui même était toujours au bord des larmes ces derniers temps, il aurait voulu la rassurer pour lui dire que tout s'arrangerait mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle disparaisse. Ils étaient toujours enlacés quand Fran déboula.

F: Hey! On vous cherchait-

D: (se tournant vers Fran en lui souriant) C'est bon, on arrive.

Sydney se détacha de Danny mais Fran l'observait toujours alors qu'elle effaçait ses larmes. Elle aida Danny à se relever mais Fran resta planté devant eux.

F: Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux... (à Syd) Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

S: (hésitant) Parce que c'est-

D: (regardant Syd) C'est le pollen...

Fran fronça légèrement les sourcils et retourna à l'intérieur tandis que Syd serrait la main de Danny en le regardant.

D: On devrait y aller...

S: (murmurant) Ouais...

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. En effet les organisateurs avaient prévu des activités ; lorsque Sydney et Vaughn sortaient ensemble au lycée, ils ne se cachaient pas et ils avaient été révélés comme le couple de l'année lors de la dernière année de lycée. Vaughn se tenait sur l'estrade avec une des organisatrices et ils attendaient Sydney. Ils lui firent signe de les rejoindre tandis que Danny allait s'asseoir à une table.

Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise aux cotés de Vaughn et celui ci ne pu que le remarquer. L'organisatrice leur posa quelques questions alors que Sydney ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller Danny.

O: Vous vous êtes mariés, je crois ?

V: Oui...

S: NON!

Tout le monde était surprit de la réponse de Syd tandis que, elle n'écoutait rien. Elle ne voyait qu'une chose, Danny. Elle vit son corps s'affaisser et ses yeux se clorent doucement. Elle sauta de l'estrade pour le rejoindre à la table. Tous la regardèrent se précipiter sur lui. Et avec des gestes on ne peut plus tendre, elle passa une main sur son visage et lui murmura quelques mots.

S: Je suis là, chéri... (silence) Pas maintenant... tu m'as promit!

Soudain elle sentit le corps de Danny bouger. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit sa main glisser dans son dos alors que sa tête était lovée dans son cou.

D: ça va... je me sens mieux-

S: On rentre, tu as besoin de repos.

Sydney s'excusa auprès de Will et Fran, leur expliquant que Danny était fatigué et elle quitta la fête avec son mari.

**_gi b i New York /b /i /g/i_**

Ils étaient rentrés depuis quelques jours. Elle était agent de terrain à la CIA depuis plusieurs années mais quand elle apprit la maladie de Danny, elle se fit muté pour travailler dans les bureaux. Malgré que son poste soit à New York, elle dépendait de la cellule de Los Angeles. Elle s'était arrangée avec ses supérieurs pour pouvoir être au maximum auprès de Danny.

Sydney était toujours au chevet de Danny qui dormait. Il avait un teint cireux, Sydney sentait que la fin était proche et chaque regard qu'elle posait sur l'homme qu'elle aime, la déchirait de plus en plus et ces larmes ne cessaient de couler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'installer à coté de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

D: Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule-

S: (murmurant) Danny-

D: Non Syd, je te connais. Tu serais capable de te faire du mal et ça, je ne l'accepterais jamais... (silence) je veux que tu sois à nouveau heureuse-

S: (ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues) Sans toi, c'est impossible...

D: Tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi... (silence) je veux aussi que tu me pardonnes et que tu lui pardonnes-

S: Toi oui mais lui-

D: Tu dois me le promettre.

S: Je ne peux pas faire ça, et tu le sais.

D: c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderais en plus, d'être heureuse, de rencontrer un homme qui saura te comprendre et satisfaire tous tes désirs-

S: Tu ne peux pas me demander ça-

D: Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je le fais... (silence) apprends a vivre sans moi... ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je souhaites...

Ses larmes se déversaient à flots sur son visage, elle lui murmura un léger oui avant de l'embrasser et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il rendit son dernier souffle, sa tête posé sur la poitrine de Sydney qui lui murmurait un "je t'aime".

Rapidement, elle du s'occuper des formalités pour le service religieux. Le pire fut de l'annoncer aux parents de Danny.

**_gi b i Los Angeles /b /i /g/i_**

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se dirigea directement chez ses beaux parents. Elle avait cette mine blafarde. Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis qu'il était partit et ses crises de larmes ne faisaient que redoubler. Quand ils la virent arriver, elle se réfugia dans les bras de Maggie, telle une enfant. Celle ci était aussi mal en point que Sydney mais faisait de son mieux pour la consoler.

Le lendemain, Sydney prit sur elle et se rendit au restaurant que Fran avait ouvert quelques mois auparavant. Elle tenta de sourire et de faire bonne figure mais à peine eut elle croiser le regard de Fran, qu'elle fondit à nouveau en larmes. Celle ci l'enlaça et la fit s'asseoir dans un coin alors que Syd ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer. Entre deux sanglots, elle parvint à parler à Fran.

S: Will est là ?

F: Il arrive. Il est parti chercher mes résultats d'analyses au laboratoire. (silence) (d'une voix douce) Tu veux me dire ce que tu as ?

S: Quand Will sera ici... j'arriverais pas à le faire deux fois...

: Me voilà, ma puce.

Fran sourit en voyant son mari arborer un sourire triomphant.

F: Alors ?

W: (en l'embrassant) C'est positif!

F: (réalisant) c'est génial...

Ils se sourirent puis Will se tourna vers Syd avant de lui prendre la main.

W: Danny est pas-

S: (prenant son courage) C'est fini.

W & F: Quoi !

F: Il t'a quitté !

S: Non.

W: Mais alors-

S: (murmurant) Il était malade... il y a 2 ans, on a découvert qu'il avait une leucémie...

F: Mon dieu...

S: J'ai fait voeu de silence sur sa maladie et son état. Seul, ses parents étaient au courant.

Tous deux la prirent dans ses bras où elle explosa en sanglot une nouvelle fois.

Les jours suivants, Fran et Will restèrent avec Sydney qui leur parla de sa vie avec Danny. L'enterrement fut sobre et seul les proches purent y assister. Sydney devait faire un discours mais plus le moment approchait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sur ses jambes. Cependant, elle se leva et s'approcha de l'homme de foi.

S: ça faisait 2 ans, qu'on savait que ce moment allait arriver. On a beau tenté de surmonter la douleur et d'essayer de la repousser au plus profond de nous même mais... elle revient tel un boomerang en plein visage... Danny était mon mari, mon ami, mon confident, mon amour... mon âme soeur... je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui... droit, honnête, patient, aimant, drôle, protecteur... il a su être mon soutien et c'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas flanché. Il m'a apprit à aimer et je lui dois énormément... tout le monde dit que maintenant, je vais devoir tourner la page mais sans lui, ça me sera impossible... il m'a fait promettre tant de choses... que même si je sais que je dois le faire, je sais que j'en serais incapable pendant longtemps... j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse voir grandir notre enfant... mais il est partit avant que je l'apprenne. Il m'a fait le plus beau cadeau du monde et j'espère que... de là où il est, il sera fier de nous...

Elle avait toujours le regard baissé sur le cercueil qui s'enfonçait lentement dans la cavité alors que la musique retentissait. Fran et Will la soutenait de chaque coté. Ils savaient que dans ses moments seul la proximité comptait. Tous deux l'enlaçaient, ou lui tenait la main ; jamais ils ne rompirent le contact avec elle. Tous vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances avant que la place ne se vide. Elle demanda à Fran et Will de la laisser 5 minutes, bien que Will fût contre.

Accroupie devant la tombe de son mari, elle se laissa aller et s'asseyant sur l'herbe. C'était le comble de l'ironie, il pleuvait à torrent le jour de leur mariage et le jour où elle enterrait son mari, il faisait un temps superbe avec le soleil qui brillait de milles feux.

S: Comment tu veux que j'avance sans toi !... ma vie est un désastre. Tu te rends compte que c'est mon quatrième enterrement en 4 ans !... je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas apprit que j'étais enceinte... je serais venue te rejoindre... et... (avec un léger sourire) et tu m'aurais engueulé pour avoir fait ça... tu me manques... ça ne fait que quelques jours et tu me manques atrocement... promets moi de ne pas flasher sur un blonde là haut, sinon je viens et je te botte le c... je t'aime...

Comme depuis plusieurs jours, elle était encore en larme. Elle se releva et prit dans sa main une poignée de terre qu'elle serra si fort que ça lui coupa la circulation du sang au niveau des phalanges avant de la jeter dans la cavité où reposait le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre en marche, elle allait pour sortir du cimetière quand elle fit demi tour et marcha jusqu'à une allée qu'elle connaissait bien.

S: (murmurant) Papa... maman...

Elle leur parla quelques minutes comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Danny puis elle se déplaça d'une trentaine de centimètre sur sa gauche où une toute petite sépulture était disposée. Des herbes néfastes s'étaient insinuées autour de cette tombe et instinctivement, elle les enleva avant de s'accroupir devant la tombe blanche de cet enfant.

S: Lisa... ma Lisa-

Soudain elle se retourna, sentant une pression sur son épaule et croisa le regard surprit et compatissant de Fran.

F: On s'inquiétait... Lisa Bristow ?

S: Oui... ma fille... l'enfant que j'ai eu avec Michael...

**g b Ch 2 /b /g**

F: (murmurant) Quoi ?

Sydney était toujours en larmes mais devant la mine éberluée de Fran, elle lui expliqua en marchant.

S: Quand Vaughn m'a quitté il y a 4 ans... je venais de perdre mes parents et j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte...

F: Tu lui as dit ?

S: Non. Il m'a annoncé qu'il partait pour Chicago... (silence) j'ai pas réussi à lui dire un seul mot... et (soupirant) 3 mois avant l'accouchement, j'ai eu un accident de voiture...

F: T'as gardé ça pour toi pendant tout ce temps...

S: Danny m'avait promit de ne jamais rien dire. On était si heureux ensemble...

F: Mais regarde le bon coté, tu attends un bébé... tout comme moi, (souriant) tu verras, ça va être la fête... toi et moi enceintes jusqu'au cou, on va bien s'éclater!

S: (léger sourire) Oui... c'est mon bébé...

F: Exactement, ton bébé... (silence) Allez viens, on va retrouver le futur papa avant qu'il nous fasse une crise et qu'il appelle la police!

Sydney se fit muter à la cellule de Los Angeles et reprit son travail. Elle y retrouva Weiss avec qui elle était également allée au lycée. Il se révéla être le seul véritable ami qu'elle réussit à se faire à la CIA. Elle se rapprocha de Dixon avec qui elle collaborait souvent lorsqu'elle était à New York. Sachant qu'il avait perdu sa femme et qu'il élevait seul ses enfants, elle parla avec lui et une forte amitié se créa entre eux deux.

Les mois passaient, elle voyait régulièrement les parents de Danny et passaient beaucoup de temps avec Fran. Weiss lui fit part qu'il y avait un appartement à louer à coté de chez lui alors qu'elle cherchait un appart et par chance, Fran et Will habitait à une rue de chez elle maintenant. Elle allait devoir bientôt accoucher et ses crises de larmes, ses pensées sombres de Danny ne parvenaient jamais à la quitter. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter toutes ses affaires et souvent le soir, elle s'endormait en tenant un tee shirt à lui entre les mains. Pareillement, elle avait toujours son alliance et même s'il était partit depuis 8 mois, elle avait toujours des photos de lui un peu partout dans la maison. Un jour Fran l'avait même surprise en train de lui parler à voix haute dans la maison. Fran faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Avec le temps, elle comprit qu'elle avait vraiment sous estimer le lien qu'ils partageaient. Elles étaient au salon à parler tout en mangeant des fruits.

F: Rassures moi, vous vous disputiez parfois ?

S: Non, pas vraiment... on avait des désaccords mais on se disputait pas.

F: Et ça n'empêchait pas votre mariage de bien aller ?

S: Non. Moi, du moment qu'il était là, j'étais heureuse... le fait que je le vois tous les soirs rentrer de l'hôpital ou alors qu'il m'appelle pendant la pause de sa garde... juste entendre sa voix, ça me rassurait et me détendait. On était vraiment heureux...

F: Bon sang!... moi je me disputes tous les jours avec Will. Je sais plus quoi faire-

S: ça va se calmer. On est enceinte jusqu'au cou. Il doit stresser pour l'accouchement. T'en fais pas... (silence) et pitié, évite d'accoucher le même jour que moi!

F: (rigolant) ça serait amusant. Ça ferait des jumeaux cousins!

S: (souriant) Ouais...

Pour son grand bonheur, Fran n'accoucha pas le même jour que Sydney. Syd eut un petit garçon qui, inévitablement, elle prénomma Danny, lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux bleus et Fran une petite fille du nom de Emma. Cet enfant redonna goût à la vie à Sydney. Elle ne s'occupait que de lui et d'Emma lorsque Fran avait besoin d'une baby sitter. Elles promenaient souvent leur progéniture ensemble. Syd commençait à aller mieux et ça réjouissait Fran et Will. Sydney qui n'avait plus de famille, hormis son fils, rendait souvent visite à Maggie et Paul. Parfois, elle leur laissait le petit Danny. Ils étaient toujours aussi chaleureux avec elle et Maggie lui confia un jour qu'elle la considérait comme sa fille. Sydney fut littéralement touché par cette marque d'affection. Pour la première fois, elle ne se sentait plus seule malgré le fait d'être entouré de ses amis.

Fran ne reparla jamais de Lisa avec Sydney. Elle se doutait que lorsqu'elle lui avait confié ça, c'était parce qu'elle en avait besoin mais elle savait également que c'était trop douloureux pour elle. Elle était encore fragile.

Un jour Fran l'encouragea à boire un verre avec un homme, alors que celui ci ne cessait de l'observer depuis des heures.

F: Il est pas mal-

S: J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un... je suis bien comme je suis-

F: (souriant) C'est toujours de beaux horizons à voir!

S: (souriant) Tu changeras pas!... (silence) c'est encore trop tôt.

F: Je pense pas qu'il aurait voulu que tu reste seule.

S: Je sais. D'ailleurs c'est bien le problème...

F: Comment ça ?

S: Il m'a fait promettre d'avancer sans regarder derrière... et de pardonner à... à Michael...

F: Et il avait raison.

S: Danny vient d'avoir un an et-

F: Et tu as besoin qu'un homme prenne soin de toi! Un homme qui te réapprendra à aimer et qui guérira ton coeur... (silence) Syd, Danny était intelligent et il ne voudrait pas que tu sacrifies ta vie de femme pour lui. Laisses toi vivre!

S: Facile à dire...

Fran lui lança un regard éloquent puis l'homme vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle alors que Fran la regardait toujours.

: Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

S: ça dépend de votre objectif.

: Juste boire un verre avec une belle femme.

S: Je doute que ça ne soit que ça.

: Je vous l'accorde, j'ai peut être des intentions mais elles sont bien cachés... je m'appelle Julian.

S: (lui serrant la main) Sydney...

J: (souriant) Enchanté Sydney.

Ils discutèrent tout l'après midi puis ils convinrent de se revoir pour dîner. Sydney était rentré chez elle et se préparait tout en parlant avec Fran au téléphone.

F: Tu me raconteras-

S: Seulement s'il y a quelque chose à raconter... et comme je te l'ais déjà dit, j'ai pas besoin d'un homme... j'ai mon fils, c'est amplement suffisant.

F: Je sais je sais, mais tu es une femme... tu as besoin de sortir et de voir du monde !

Durant le dîner, ils discutèrent longuement et Sydney oublia même un instant sa vie. Elle lui plaisait et elle le savait bien. Cependant, il lui était inconcevable d'avoir une relation avec un homme. Le moment le plus délicat fut quand il la questionna sur son mariage. Elle dévia rapidement le sujet et embraya sur autre chose. Lorsqu'il la ramena chez elle, elle se doutait qu'il attendrait plus mais elle le remercia et rentra dans l'appartement alors qu'il lui promettait de l'appeler.

Ils jouèrent le jeu du chat et de la souris pendant presque 3 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant. Elle le trouvait mignon et gentil mais elle ne pouvait pas envisager une relation à long terme avec lui, ils étaient trop différents et puis il n'était pas souvent présent à Los Angeles.

Elle était encore à l'agence quand il l'appela sur son portable.

J: Salut beauté.

S: Salut.

J: T'es libre ce soir ?

S: ça dépend pour qui.

J: Toi, moi et un dîner-

S: Je ne crois pas.

J: Pourquoi ? notre dernier dîner ne t'as pas plu ?

S: Le dîner était bon mais-

J: Mais quoi ? on est bien ensemble-

S: On ne peut pas continuer-

J: Ok... alors juste le dîner.

S: C'est pas raisonnable-

J: ça n'est qu'un dîner... je te promets de ranger ma langue et mes mains.

S: (rigolant) Je ne te crois pas!

J: Je pourrais au moins essayer... c'est d'accord ?

S: Ok...

Le dîner fut vite oublié. A peine l'avait il aperçu, qu'il eut soudain une envie irrépressible de la sentir contre lui. Elle fit de son mieux pour le tenir à distance mais au bout de 2 heures, ils craquèrent et se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Bouche à bouche, corps à corps, leurs vêtements avaient échoués au sol plus d'une heure auparavant et enlacés sur le lit, ils évoluaient à l'unisson dans un même rythme jusqu'à l'explosion de leur désir.

Julian la tenait tendrement dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement une épaule avant de l'embrasser.

J: Et dire que tu voulais qu'on arrête de se voir...

S: Je le maintiens toujours-

J: Je ne vois pas pourquoi. T'es pas heureuse avec moi ?

S: Il ne s'agit pas de bonheur! On n'a pas de relation suivit. On se voit seulement lorsque tu es en manque... et moi ça n'est pas ce que je veux!

J: Alors dit moi! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

S: (soupirant) Je ne sais pas... mais pas ça!

J: Tu veux un père pour ton fils !

S: Non! Mon fils a un père... (silence) j'ai besoin de stabilité-

J: Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas! Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi.

S: Très bien! (silence) je rentre!

Il avait tenté de la raisonner mais rien n'y fit. Pour elle, cette relation était purement sexuelle, il n'y avait rien d'autres. Elle avait oublié le coté sentimental, celui ci étant toujours destiné à Danny mais elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait véritablement tourner la page. Ça faisait presque 2 an ½ que Danny était partit et elle ne se sentait toujours pas capable de donner sa confiance et son coeur à un autre homme.

Sydney s'était affalé contre la baignoire dans la salle de bains et envoya de rage valser ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains contre la porte alors que Fran l'appelait du salon. Entendant du bruit, elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Fran était sur le seuil étonné de voir Syd, emprisonnant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

F: Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Sydney ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un objet sur le sol. Fran fit de même et récupéra l'objet avant de laisser échapper un "oups" en réalisant le pourquoi du comment.

S: Comme tu dis...

F: Julian ?

S: Je vois personne d'autre et vu que j'ai pas couché avec le Bon Dieu, je risque pas d'être enceinte de lui!

F: C'est sûr... mais bon, Julian est-

S: Etait! Etait, Fran.

F: Tu veux plus le voir ? tu dois lui dire-

S: Ah non! Ça c'est hors de question!

F: On parle d'un enfant Sydney! Tu ne peux pas lui cacher-

S: Je sais de quoi on parle! Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une femme objet. Il avait besoin d'une femme avec qui il pouvait coucher et par malheur, je me retrouve enceinte de lui. Il ne saura rien! Et si tu le croise, t'as pas intérêt à lui dire!

F: Ok ok... mais je pense quand même qu'il a le droit de savoir.

Elle garda cet enfant malgré le fait que celui ci vivra également sans père. Quelques mois avant son accouchement, elle tomba en ville sur Julian et celui ci resta interdit en la voyant enceinte. Elle était toujours catégorique et elle ne voulait toujours rien lui dire mais prise de cours à cet instant, elle fut obligée de lui avouer la vérité. Il n'était pas exalté de cette nouvelle mais n'était pas non plus fâché. Il tenta de renouer avec elle mais cette fois elle lui fit comprendre que c'était bien fini, qu'elle n'était pas un jouet, qu'elle avait un coeur et des sentiments. Julian sortit donc de sa vie, bien que celui ci voulait connaître et voir grandir son fils. Il lui donna ses coordonnés pour qu'elle puisse le joindre puis il disparut dans la nature comme à son habitude.

Elle mit au monde un petit Cameron qui avait hérité des yeux de son père. Elle s'occupait de ses deux enfants, voyait souvent Fran qui, elle aussi était enceinte et devait accoucher dans plusieurs mois. Syd n'arrêtait pas de se faire charrier par Will et Weiss mais ils le faisaient avec une bonne intention. Elle allait bientôt reprendre son poste à l'agence mais quelques jours auparavant, elle reçut un carton d'invitation. Elle en parlait avec Fran qui donnait à manger à sa fille, Tara, agée de quelques semaines.

F: viens avec nous-

S: Non. Je garderais les enfants-

F: Tu as besoin de sortir-

S: Tu vas pas me ressortir ce refrain!

F: Si moi, je le fais pas, personne ne le fera!

S: J'ai pas envie de voir des gens qui vont m'observer avec pitié, qui vont me parler de Danny et... et-

F: Et tu ne veux pas croiser Michael...

S: (troublée) Je... oui... exactement...

F: (hésitant) Tu... tu l'aimes toujours ?

S: Qui ? Danny ?

F: Non!... (silence) je te parle de Michael depuis tout à l'heure!

S: Non. Il n'y a plus rien entre Michael et moi! C'est fini depuis plus de 6 ans! Je ne veux pas le voir, que ça soit aujourd'hui, demain ou dans 10 ans.

F: Ok... mais je pense toujours que tu devrais nous accompagner...

Sydney avait reprit à la CIA depuis deux jours quand Dixon s'avança jusqu'à elle.

D: J'ai besoin de toi.

S: Pour quoi ?

D: Un agent s'est infiltré au Covenant et Langley veux que notre cellule s'occupe de cet agent double. Je voudrais que tu sois son agent de liaison-

S: Dixon-

D: Je sais que lorsque tu étais à New York, tu as fait les deux et-

S: Weiss pourrait très bien convenir pour ce poste-

D: J'ai confiance en toi... et il faut avoir certaines qualités pour ce genre de poste...

S: Tu ne me laisse pas le choix à ce que je vois...

D: Non...(silence) mais je sais que tu feras de l'excellent boulot...

S: Ok ok. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

D: Tu dois le rencontre à la safehouse de Canberra demain à 14 heures-

S: Canberra, en Australie ?

D: Oui. C'est un problème ?

S: Non... je m'arrangerais...

D: Merci...

Sydney s'arrangea donc et Fran garda ses deux enfants tandis qu'elle s'envolait pour l'australie. Elle trouva rapidement la safehouse miteuse et attendit son futur agent double. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être agent de liaison, la dernière fois qu'elle avait du l'être, ça avait mal tourné et son agent était revenu grièvement blessé. Elle faisait le tour des pièces quand l'agent arriva. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle avala difficilement sa salive, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche.

: Sydney...

S: Michael...

**g b Ch 3 /b /g**

Ils s'observaient, Sydney était toujours sous le coup de la surprise malgré que sa colère pointait inexorablement en elle. Quand à Vaughn, il était également surprit mais très mal à l'aise de la revoir. Malgré ça, ça lui faisait un bien fou ; il tenta de lui sourire en s'approchant d'elle mais elle recula vivement se cognant à la table basse du salon. Elle chancela légèrement et Vaughn l'aida à se relever en lui tendant une main amicale puis elle s'écarta de lui tandis qu'il serrait fermement sa main. Elle la retira vivement.

V: (doucement) Je ne te reconnais plus.

S: (baissant la tête) ...

V: (cherchant son regard) Je ne savais pas que tu étais... à la CIA-

S: (cyniquement) Tu n'as pas non plus cherché à me revoir, sinon tu l'aurais su!

V: (murmurant) Tu m'en veux encore... (silence) je ne voulais pas te quitter.

S: (s'énervant) Si tu voulais tant rester, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait !

V: C'est compliqué-

S: C'est toujours compliqué avec toi Michael! Depuis que je te connais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire ça... et franchement ça commence à m'exaspérer!

V: (Cherchant à comprendre) Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

S: (baissant la tête) Rien... (silence) Pour planifier nos rendez vous, il va falloir que tu t'arranges pour venir à Los Angeles. On se verra dans les safehouses ou dans les entrepôts de la zone industrielle Nord. Ils appartiennent à la CIA-

V: Tu ne peux pas venir ici ? ça serait plus simple-

S: Je n'ai pas QUE la CIA dans ma vie! C'est moi qui fixe les règles et toi, tu obéis! Si t'es pas heureux, fallais pas t'engager là dedans!

V: Détends toi, je voulais pas t'énerver... j'aimerais comprendre... tout simplement.

S: Je demanderais à Dixon de t'assigner un autre intermédiaire-

V: Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

S: Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi!

V: Mais enfin Syd, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour-

S: (rigolant cyniquement) ce que tu m'as fait ! tu te moques de moi, là !

Vaughn était très mal à l'aise, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de colère si intense. Il ne répondit pas alors qu'elle reprenait.

S: (énervée) Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouvert et te dire "Michael, ça fait si longtemps. Tu m'as manqué! Ah et au fait, comment va ta femme ?" (silence) Tu m'as brisée en mille morceaux et je ne veux plus te voir!

V: (murmurant) Je suis désolée Syd...

S: (énervée) Ne m'appelles plus comme ça!... tes excuses ne changeront rien à tout le mal que tu m'as fait! Et je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner ça!

V: (déglutissant difficilement et murmurant) Moi, je suis heureux de te revoir... on se verra à Los Angeles-

S: Non. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

Devant l'entêtement et la colère de Sydney, Vaughn ne savait pas comment réagir, il s'avança doucement tentant de poser une main sur son bras et l'autre sur sa joue.

S: (énervée) NE ME TOUCHES PAS!

V: (dans un souffle et la fixant dans les yeux) Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivés, Syd ?

S: (énervée) Je te rappelles que c'est toi, qui m'a quitté!

Elle se dégagea de lui tandis qu'il essayait de se rapprocher et elle sortit de la planque en claquant la porte.

Fran et Will étaient chez eux. Ils discutaient tout en s'occupant des enfants quand Syd arriva. Danny vint se jeter dans ses bras tandis que Cameron était toujours occupé à jouer. Elle embrassa son fils en le prenant dans ses bras avant de s'avancer vers ses amis et son autre fils.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes puis ses enfants repartirent jouer tandis que Fran décelait un trouble dans le regard de son amie.

F: Comment ça s'est passé avec ton "agent" ?

S: (soupirant) ça aurait pas pu être pire.

W: (rigolant) Tu l'as pas tué quand même ? Si ?

S: (troublée) Je lui ais rendu la monnaie de se pièce, si on peut dire...

F: Quoi ? je comprends pas Syd, explique-

S: (évitant leurs regards) Mon agent, c'est... c'est Michael-

F: Michael?

W: Notre Michael ?

S: (s'énervant) Tu connais d'autre Michael dans notre entourage !... (silence) Excuse moi, Will...

W: (avec un petit sourire) C'est rien. Je te connais Syd, je t'en veux pas...

S: Merci...

F: Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

S: J'ai vidé mon sac... (silence) je ne veux plus le revoir-

W: Parce que tu l'aimes toujours-

F: WILL! (lui mettant Tara dans les bras) Occupes toi de ta fille et laisse nous toutes les deux!

W: (à Tara) Comment se faire éjecter par sa meilleure amie et par sa femme! T'auras pas intérêt à tenir de ta mère, parce que je survivrai pas!

Syd sourit tandis que Will sortait du salon avec Tara dans les bras. Fran se retourna vers Syd et lui prit la main.

F: Racontes moi tout...

Elle lui expliqua leur conversation et Sydney sentait sa colère remonter en elle, rien qu'en lui expliquant.

F: Will avait pas tord-

S: J'en sais rien... (silence) je sais que Danny voulait que je lui pardonnes mais c'est au dessus de mes forces-

F: Tu lui as dit pour Danny et les enfants ?

S: Non... ça ne le concerne pas.

F: (doucement) Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais vous allez être forcé d'avoir une discussion sur ce qu'il s'est passé-

S: Je refuse-

F: Vous allez travailler ensemble. Vous ne pourrez pas avancer tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé vos différends-

S: Je vais demander à ne plus être son contact-

Fran était étonnée de l'attitude de Sydney. Elle connaissait Michael et elle se doutait bien qu'entre eux, rien n'était terminé. Elle baissa un instant la tête avant de réfléchir et de fixer Syd dans les yeux.

F: Tu es prête à mettre ta relation avec lui en péril, quittes à le perdre pour toujours ?... (silence) Ne fais pas ça. Ne choisis pas ton travail parce que tu as peur de l'affronter et de lui révéler tes sentiments.

S: Tu te trompes-

F: Non Syd!... (silence) vous étiez fou l'un de l'autre et simplement parce qu'il t'a quitté et qu'il t'a faite souffrir, tu es prête à le lui faire endurer pour le reste de sa vie ! c'est pas sain... (silence) Tu devrais essayer de parler calmement avec lui-

S: C'est impossible. Dès que je le vois ou que je le sens près de moi, ma colère reprend le dessus.

F: J'ai bien une solution... mais tu vas pas apprécier.

S: Laquelle ?

F: Viens avec nous à la soirée-

S: Tu sais très bien que c'est non!... et tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé à la dernière-

F: Personne n'y fera allusion... tu resteras avec nous et Eric-

S: Et qui gardera les enfants ?

F: Les enfants ça n'est qu'un prétexte pour ne pas que tu viennes!

S: (troublée) J'arriverais pas à supporter leurs regards... et même si Michael est agent double, je sais qu'il sera là... je n'y arriverais pas...

F: Ok... alors on fait un truc. Tu nous accompagnes et si ça t'es vraiment insupportable, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer... qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

S: Je ne sais pas-

F: Il faut que vous creviez l'abcès. Pour ton équilibre, pour celui des enfants, il faut que tu le fasses... et vite.

Sydney réfléchit puis reconsidéra l'idée de Fran. Elle finit par accepter. Cependant elle appréhendait cette soirée. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal lorsqu'il était juste devant lui, alors lui avouer la vérité, ça lui paraissait insurmontable. Sans oublier qu'il serait sûrement présent avec sa femme. Rien que d'imaginer Lauren, ça la rendait malade.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle retournait cette situation dans sa tête, ça la rendait folle. Elle se remémorait les paroles de Danny, et ça lui laissait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment l'homme qu'elle aimait, avait il pu lui demander de pardonner à Vaughn et de continuer à vivre sans lui.

Le lendemain elle déposa les enfants chez Maggie et Paul, qui étaient heureux de s'occuper des 2 bambins. Ils avaient tous les deux hérités du naturel calme de leur mère. Enfin calme... Sydney était loin d'être calme et surtout en ce moment.

Elle discutait avec Dixon dans son bureau et celui ci ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de Syd.

S: Weiss peut s'en charger-

D: Je connais ton dossier Sydney. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ne pas être son intermédiaire ?

S: (soupirant) Tout n'est pas dans mon dossier...

D: Comment ça ?

S: Je connais plutôt bien Vaughn... on a eu une histoire ensemble et... et il y a certaines choses que je ne veux pas qu'il découvre ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat-

D: Je comprends bien mais-

S: Je t'en prie Marcus... tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça.

D: (soupirant) Ecoutes... je vais voir ce que je peux faire... mais pour moi, tu restes mon seul agent capable de réussir.

S: (murmurant) Merci...

Sydney sortit du bureau quand elle fut accostée par Weiss qui lui souriait.

E: (souriant) Il parait que je vais avoir l'honneur de t'accompagner à la soirée.

S: (souriant) Fran sait toujours aussi bien tenir sa langue.

E: (rigolant) T'as peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ?

S: (souriant) Non. Je sais que tu seras parfait... ça n'est pas ça que je redoute-

E: Vous en avez besoin tous les deux. (silence) J'ai pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec lui ses dernières années mais...

Ils marchaient tout en parlant et ils arrivaient dans le bureau de Syd et Weiss ferma la porte après qu'ils soient entrés.

E: Quand tu es parti avec Danny après que Mike se soit envolé pour Chicago-

S: Oui ?

E: Il est revenu trois mois plus tard et il était complètement dévasté quand je lui ais dit que vous étiez partis... ensemble.

S: Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui! C'est lui qui m'a quitté et pas l'inverse! N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser Eric!

E: ça n'est pas mon but. Cependant, il y a certaines choses que tu ignores. C'est sa mère qui l'a forcé à te quitter et à quitter Los Angeles. Elle se remariait et son mari avait un poste à Chicago. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa mère... déjà que leur relation était très tendue. (silence) Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses avec sa mère et de l'autre coté, il ne voulait ni te blesser, ni te quitter-

S: Au lieu de partir comme un lâche et de me dire que nous deux c'était fini, il aurait dû tout me raconter-

E: Sydney... vous étiez jeunes-

S: Oui, mais je n'étais pas incompréhensive! Il aurait du me faire confiance!

E: C'est vrai... il voulait te protéger de sa mère. Elle passait son temps à régenter sa vie... pardonnes lui.

Eric sortit du bureau, laissant Sydney méditer sur ses dernières vérités. Une partie d'elle voulait lui pardonner mais une autre lui criait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Elle était perdue. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer, retournant ce problème dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle vit Dixon, il lui confia qu'il n'avait pas pu requérir à sa demande. Elle partit agacé et le soir même, elle rentra. La soirée commençait à 20 heures et Weiss était venu la chercher. Ils passaient la porte du gymnase où avait lieu la fête, Weiss la sentit se raidir et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour l'apaiser et la détendre.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Will et Fran qui étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Sydney sentait sur elle, une multitude de regard.

S: (à Will et Fran) Vous voyez, qu'est ce que je vous avais dit...

F: Laisses les, ça va leur passer.

W: Et puis, s'ils ont un problème, qu'ils viennent me voir!

Sydney lui sourit, ce que peu de personnes arrivaient à lui faire faire.

W: C'est mieux quand tu souris...

Sydney s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, amicalement.

S: Merci d'être là pour moi.

W: Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre un bon moment mais se turent lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent près de l'entrée. Tous les quatre se regardèrent puis Sydney tenta de rester calme en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait du groupe. Ils se saluèrent puis le groupe se dispersa les laissant en tête à tête.

V: (gêné) Tu veux boire un verre ?

S: Oui, merci.

Il s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint, il lui tendait une Margarita en lui souriant.

V: (souriant) Désolé, y'avait pas de tequila.

Sydney lui fit un léger sourire en baissant la tête.

V: C'est si bon de revoir ça.

Devant le compliment Sydney se mit immédiatement sur la défensive avant de lui poser la question qui lui démangeait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer.

S: Qu'est ce que t'as fait de ta femme ?

V: Elle est restée à Chicago... et pour être honnête, je me porte bien mieux tant qu'elle est loin de moi.

S: Ah bon ? je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes marié si-

V: Je l'ai fait pour lui rendre service. (silence) et toi ? Où est... Danny ?

Sydney dévia rapidement le regard avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes et de lui répondre tandis que ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

S: Il ne viendra pas non plus... ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais...

V: Je suis désolé... vous vous êtes séparé ?

S: En quelque sorte... il a prit un aller simple... comme mes parents.

Vaughn comprit et se reprocha de lui avoir rappeler ce souvenir douloureux. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir blessé encore une fois alors qu'il ne voulait que la revoir retrouver son sourire et faire partie de sa vie.

V: Je suis vraiment désolé... (silence) je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de ta vie depuis que je... enfin depuis notre... séparation.

S: Je peux en dire autant pour toi... (silence) Vaughn-

V: (grand sourire) ça fait si longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça. Ça fait du bien de l'entendre.

S: (triste sourire) Vaughn... on doit parler...

V: Je sais... mais je pensais que tu voudrais attendre encore un peu.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et des projecteurs s'allumèrent sur l'estrade alors qu'une des organisatrices parlait.

O: Bonsoir tout le monde... nous allons commencer la soirée par rendre un hommage, à tous vos amis, proche, parent, conjoints qui nous ont quittés prématurément.

Un montage vidéo de tous ces jeunes femmes et hommes défilèrent devant les yeux de toute l'assistance. Quand vint le tour de Danny, elle ne pu supporter de voir son visage plus de 3 secondes avant de sortir en courant de la salle pour se réfugier sur les marches devant le gymnase. Fran l'avait vu sortir et s'apprêtait à la suivre quand elle vit que Michael la suivait, elle pensa que c'était peut être pour eux l'occasion de se rapprocher et de s'expliquer. Vaughn avait pu sentir son désespoir le peu de temps qu'elle avait fixé l'image de Danny. Il courait à sa poursuite et s'arrêta à quelques mètres lorsqu'il la vit sur les marches, tourné vers un pilier. Il l'entendait pleurait distinctement et tout naturellement, il s'assit à ses cotés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui afin qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras.

V: (murmurant) Laisses toi aller... je suis là maintenant...

Elle résista au début mais en entendant sa voix rassurante, elle se lova dans ses bras protecteurs qui lui avait tant manqué. Il la berçait doucement, sachant que seul le contact finirait par l'apaiser. Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait perdu son père alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 7 ans. Il savait ce qu'elle devait endurer. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle ne se reprendrait pas trop vite. Ce contact réveillait pour lui tellement de merveilleux souvenirs. Malgré son mariage, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier et tiré un trait sur leur histoire. Pour lui, Sydney restait la plus belle période de sa vie et c'est également pour ça, qu'il venait toujours à ces stupides réunions d'anciens élèves. Il espérait depuis des années qu'elle viendrait et qu'il pourrait se rapprocher d'elle. Une sensation de sérénité l'envahi, Syd lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Le bonheur, la sérénité, la paix, toutes ses sensations l'avaient toujours remués lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois depuis plus de 6 ans, il se sentait enfin à sa place... dans les bras de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimait toujours.

Il la sentit légèrement se raidir avant de se détacher de lui.

S: Je suis désolée-

V: Tu n'as pas à l'être... ils n'auraient jamais du diffuser ce film... surtout en sachant que tu étais là.

Sydney ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, elle se leva et se détourna légèrement de lui tandis qu'il se levait en s'approchant d'elle.

V: (mumurant) On marche ?

S: Si tu veux...

Il se passa plus de deux minutes avant que l'un d'eux n'ose parler.

V: ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là...

S: Michael... je... on doit mettre fin à cette situation...

V: Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti-

S: Il n'y avait pas que ça. (silence) Racontes moi... pour toi...

Vaughn la regarda un moment, il savait que revenir sur la passé allait la faire souffrir et il ne le voulait pas. Cependant, ils devaient avoir cette conversation afin que cette sensation de malaise disparaisse entre eux.

V: Quand je t'ai annoncé que je te quittais... je ne voulais pas le faire mais ma mère... partait avec son mari à Chicago et si j'étais resté ici avec toi...elle nous aurais pourri la vie. Et ça, je ne l'aurais jamais accepté. J'ai donc préféré t'abandonner... j'ai commencé mes études à Chicago, je suis rentré à la CIA puis j'ai rencontré Lauren. On s'est rapidement marié bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose entre nous. Moi, je voulais m'échapper de ma mère qui n'arrêtait pas de me critiquer, et de critiquer mes amis et Lauren, c'est son père qui l'étouffait. Il lui fallait un prétexte pour partir et je lui ais suggéré qu'on se marie... et on s'est retrouvé ici, il y a 6 ans...

S: (baissant la tête) Tu l'aimes ?

V: Et toi, tu m'aimes toujours ?

S: ...

V: (gêné) Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te-

S: C'est rien... (silence) je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et me détester-

V: Je n'ai aucune raison de penser ça... et je ne le pourrais jamais.

S: Ce jour là, quand tu m'as annoncé notre "rupture", j'avais essayé de te dire quelque chose mais tu n'arrêtais pas de m'interrompre et je n'ai pas réussi à te parler. Tu es partit et j'étais dévastée... je venais de presque tout perdre... mes parents en premier puis toi... et je n'avais pas pu t'annoncer que tu allais être papa...

Ils s'étaient arrêté de marché et s'étaient assis sur un banc.

V: Tu étais-

S: Oui, enceinte... enceinte de toi... mais 6 mois plus tard, j'ai eu un accident de voiture et je l'ai perdue... Depuis ce jour où tu m'as quitté, Danny a été mon unique soutien, il m'a aimé comme une ami, il m'a réconforté, rassuré et il m'a réapprit à aimer puis on est tombé amoureux... je t'aimé Vaughn, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais Danny était mon âme soeur, je le sais... (silence) plus tard, on s'est marié, il travaillait à l'hôpital et moi à l'agence tout en continuant mes cours.

Elle s'arrêta subitement passant une main sur son visage alors que son regard se brouillait de larmes.

S: 1 an après notre mariage, on a découvert que Danny était malade. Il avait une leucémie. On s'est battu, j'ai demandé à mes supérieurs pour être muté dans les bureaux ainsi je pouvais être plus présente pour lui et 2 ans après on s'est tous retrouvé à cette soirée... je ne voulais pas venir mais il y tenait tellement que j'ai cédé. On savait que la fin était proche mais il voulait tous vous revoir une dernière fois et être traité comme votre ami lorsque nous étions au lycée... il y a eu cet incident au cours de la soirée, il a fait un malaise... et quelques jours plus tard, il s'éteignait dans mes bras, en me faisant promettre plein de choses que je suis encore incapable de faire aujourd'hui... j'ai fait ramené son corps ici puis je me suis installé avant de demander mon transfert à la cellule de New York. Quelques jours après son décès... j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte...

V: Alors tu as un enfant...

S: Deux en réalité... j'ai eu Danny. Je passais mon temps entre lui et la CIA jusqu'à ce que Fran me convaincque que j'avais besoin d'un homme dans ma vie... après plusieurs mois, j'ai rencontré un homme, Julian Lazarey, il était gentil et on a eu une vague histoire ensemble. C'était un homme d'affaires et il était rarement à Los Angeles. Alors lorsqu'il était là, on en profitait tous les deux...et comme à son habitude, il a disparu et je me suis retrouvé enceinte à nouveau... j'ai mis au monde Cameron. Quelques mois plus tard, à mon retour à l'agence, Dixon m'a confié une mission... la mission où on s'est retrouvé à Canberra...

Sydney était gênée mais soulagée à la fois. Elle avait réussit à tout lui avouer mais maintenant, elle craignait sa réaction.

V: Ecoute, tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est séparé, nous a fait grandir et endurci... et sois en sur, je ne te déteste pas. Tu avais choisi de garder ce bébé alors que tu aurais très bien pu ne pas le garder. Je regrette que tout ce soit passé ainsi mais... je suis fier de toi et de la femme que tu es devenue... (silence) Pour Canberra, si on s'est retrouvé là bas... c'est que la fin de l'histoire peut être modifié...

S: (sourire triste) J'ai l'impression que tu oublie une chose : Sydney et les histoires d'amour, ça fini toujours en drame...

V: Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance...

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans autre problème. Les jours passaient, elle continuait sa mission d'intermédiaire qui se passait mieux qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle retrouva sa complicité avec Vaughn. Souvent, elle se retrouvait seule avec lui dans cet entrepôt et elle sentait son regard insistant sur elle. Elle évitait fréquemment de le regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'elle se doutait bien d'y voir une petite lueur y briller et elle n'était pas prête à y faire face de nouveau.

S: Alors, du nouveau ?

V: Oui. La personne finançant l'organisation a été arrêté par la CIA. Je sais de source sure qu'il connait tous les chefs de cellules et les hauts membres ainsi que leurs bases.

S: Ok. Je verrais ça avec Dixon-

V: Ma couverture ne tiendra plus très longtemps et-

S: à ce propos, j'ai eu ton supérieur à Chicago. Il doit te contacter pour t'extraire-

V: Je pensais que vous alliez vous en charger ?

S: Non, tu es un agent de Chicago... ils voulaient seulement une collaboration entre nos deux cellules.

V: Donc, je ne te verrais plus ?

S: Je ne crois pas... (silence) sauf si tu repasses par Los Angeles.

V: Dans ce cas, il y a de fortes chances que je repasse...

Dixon parlait avec un agent dans son bureau quand Sydney arriva, l'agent se retourna.

S: Dixon... Michael ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

V: Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'on se reverrait...

D: Je vois que les présentations son faites... Sydney, j'aimerais que tu interroges Sark.

S: Oui, bien sur.

Sydney et Vaughn sortirent sur ses mots. Ils marchaient cote à cote jusqu'au bureau de Syd, y entrèrent puis elle referma la porte.

S: Michael-

V: Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir.

S: C'est pas ça... c'est juste que-

V: (souriant) Je sais... et puis tu me verra souvent maintenant. Je suis muté ici-

S: Oh... (silence) Et ta femme ?

V: On est séparé... (silence) Tu me laisserais entrer complètement dans ta vie ?

S: Je-

On frappa à la porte et Eric entra.

E: Hey Mike! Je suis content que tu sois de retour.

V: Merci Eric.

E: Syd, oublies pas l'interrogatoire de Sark.

S: Oui, j'y vais...

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce laissant ainsi les deux hommes entre eux. Vaughn était légèrement agacé qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à sa question mais ne le montra pas.

Elle marchait le long des couloirs du sous sol menant aux cellules. Elle passa les grilles grâce à son pass avant d'arriver devant la cellule de plexiglas. Elle ne le voyait pas, il était de dos. Elle entra dans la cellule et eu un choc lorsqu'il se retourna.

S: Julian !

J: (souriant) Sydney... ça faisait longtemps, tu trouves pas ?

**g b Ch 4 /b /g**

Face à l'insolence de Sark, Syd ne pu se calmer et lui décrocha une droite avant de se défouler sur lui. Il rabattit ses bras sur son visage afin de parer les coups puis il attrapa les poignets de Sydney pour la stopper.

J: ça y est ? c'est bon ? tu t'es défoulé ?

S: (énervée) Non, j'ai pas fini!

J: Le temps a passé et tu es toujours aussi impulsive à ce que je vois!

S: Comment as tu pu me faire ça! Tu t'es joué de moi! Tu savais que je travaillais pour la CIA, et tu as délibérément eu une aventure avec moi pour me soutirer des infos-

J: Non, c'est faux!

S: Je ne te crois pas!

J: (la relâchant) Comment va... mon fils ?

S: Ton fils ? non mais je rêve! Tu n'espères pas que je m'attendrisse sur toi en me parlant de MON fils!

J: Syd...

S: (énervée) Arrête ce petit jeu! Tu ne parviendras à rien!

J: Tu étais pourtant prévenu dès le départ que notre liaison-

S: (énervée) Ce que je remarque c'est que je n'étais qu'un jeu pour toi! Et je dis bien jamais, jamais tu ne mettra la main sur mon fils!

J: N'en sois pas si sure...

S: (énervée) Quoi ? Comment ça ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il ne répondit pas, étant interrompus par Weiss. Celui ci avait une mine dépitée, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle et Syd le rejoignit dans le couloir.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

E: La garderie de l'école maternelle a essayé de te joindre. Cameron a-

S: Nooon! Je vais lui faire la peau à ce fils de p!

Weiss n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sydney bondit sur Sark le projetant contre le mur de cellule. Elle le tenait par le revers de sa tenue de prisonnier tandis que Weiss s'approchait pour l'arrêter.

E: Syd, lâche le-

S: Eric, ne t'en mêles pas! On a des comptes à régler!

Weiss savait qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre Sydney mais il craignait qu'il y ait des représailles contre elle. Cependant, il avait autre chose à lui dire.

E: J'ai autre chose à te dire.

S: J'arrive.

Elle fixait Julian dans les yeux et sa rage continuait de monter. Il avait osé s'en prendre à son fils et ça, elle le lui ferait payer. Sark commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise, Sydney lui donna le coup de grâce en le frappant violemment d'un coup de genou entre les jambes. Elle se recula tandis qu'il se pliait en deux de douleurs.

S: J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Julian!

J: (dans un souffle) Je m'en serais douté...

Elle se retourna vers Weiss qui l'attendait toujours.

E: On a fait une recherche sur Sark. Sark est son alias, son nom est Julian Lazarey... et il a une famille.

S: Une famille ?

E: Oui. Une femme, Carolyna et des jumeaux, Iannis et Stassy-

S: Parfait! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait-

E: A quoi tu joues, bon sang!

S: Je ne joue pas Eric. Il a enlevé Cameron-

E: ça ne peut pas être lui, tu-

S: Non, Sark est le père de Cameron-

E: Quoi ? (réalisant) C'est le fameux Julian ?

S: Oui... et tu ne sais pas à quel point, je veux qu'il meurt!

E: Tu ne devrais pas l'interroger-

S: Laisses moi faire... je lui ferais tout cracher.

E: Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

S: Non.

Eric remonta au centre des opérations tandis que Sydney interrogeait toujours Sark.

Bien sur elle était toujours en colère. Toutefois, elle parvint à un compromis, il lui donnerait toutes les infos qu'elle voulait et lui rendait son fils sinon elle se chargerait elle même de ses enfants et de sa femme. Il accepta à condition que sa famille soit protégée. Sydney hocha la tête et il lui révéla toutes les infos qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il du appeler sur une ligne sécurisé afin que Cameron soit libéré et ramené à la garderie. Un agent se chargea de conduire les enfants à l'agence et ceux ci lui sautèrent dans les bras dès qu'ils la virent. Vaughn observait tendrement cette scène. Tous les 3 étaient dans le bureau de Syd. Danny était dans le grand fauteuil du bureau à faire tourner le siège en rigolant alors que Syd était assise sur une chaise à coté, serrant Cameron dans ses bras tout en lui souriant. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu sourire même lorsqu'il se voyait à l'entrepôt. Elle restait toujours professionnelle et était distante vis à vis de lui. Elle tourna la tête à cet instant et son regard s'accrocha à celui de Vaughn. Il s'approcha lentement du bureau et s'appuya doucement sur le chambranle de la porte, celle ci étant ouverte.

V: Je peux entrer ?

S: (troublée) Oui... bien sur...

Ils se sourirent et Sydney lui présenta les garçons. Il s'approcha de Danny et le prit sur ses genoux après s'être assis.

D: Tu le connaissais mon papa ?

V: Oui. On était à l'école tous ensemble. Il y avait ta maman, ton papa, Will, Fran, Eric et moi-

D: (souriant) C'est vrai maman ?

S: Oui-

D: Et Michael, il va venir à la maison ?

S: (lançant un regard à Vaughn avant de regarder son fils) Je ne sais pas mon chéri... (relevant le regard vers Vaughn) Tu veux ?

V: (souriant) J'en serais ravi.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête puis elle quitta l'agence pour rentrer à la maison. Elle fit goûter les garçons et ils repartirent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tenait Cameron dans ses bras et Danny par la main. Ils s'avançaient tous les 3 dans les allées quand Danny s'arrêta devant la sépulture de son père. Il restèrent une bonne heure devant cette tombe, chacun parlant tour à tour à Danny puis ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Sydney faisait manger Cameron tandis que Danny finissait son yaourt quand la sonnette retentit. Elle alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de voir Vaughn sur le palier.

V: Je te dérange ?

S: Non... je finissais de faire manger les enfants...

V: Je vais y aller alors-

S: Non, entres. (silence) installes toi, j'en ais pour 2 minutes.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir débarbouillé son fils et l'avoir déposé sur un tapis à coté du canapé tandis que Vaughn la regardait faire.

S: Me voilà...

V: (gêné) C'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas du passer-

S: Michael... (silence) qu'est ce que tu as ?

V: Rien-

S: (écarquillant les yeux) Tu comptes me faire avaler ça ?

Vaughn s'assit sur le canapé puis, voyant Cameron à coté de lui, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit lever la tête de l'enfant. Sydney ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui. Avec le temps, elle se rendait compte que les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Vaughn étaient toujours en elle, bien ancrés mais ils étaient toujours là. Elle aimait Danny, il n'y avait aucun doute mais Vaughn était son premier amour. Danny et Vaughn étaient les seuls à réussir à la chambouler ainsi de l'intérieur. Quand elle était face à Vaughn, elle avait l'impression d'être nue devant lui et ça lui faisait peur, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui voudrait jamais de mal. Vaughn avait planté son regard dans celui de Sydney puis elle s'assit sur la table basse du salon.

S: Qu'est ce qui peut bien te tracasser à ce point ?

V: Toi...

Sydney se raidit, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Sentant qu'il avait peut être été maladroit, il lui prit doucement la main.

V: J'ai fait quelque chose de mal... tout à l'heure... quand tu es parti avec les enfants, je t'ai suivi...

S: (doucement) Pourquoi ?

V: Je sais pas... j'ai toujours ce besoin de te protéger... toi et maintenant tes enfants-

S: Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre-

V: Non, je savais que vous ne risquiez rien. Je voulais vous laisser en famille... (silence) quand vous êtes partit, je suis rentré dans ce cimetière... (se contrôlant) je suis passé près de Danny et puis... plus loin, j'ai vu... (les yeux embués de larmes) Lisa, c'était très joli...

Sydney savait ce qu'il éprouvait, elle baissa la tête puis s'assit à ses cotés avant de l'enlacer. Elle avait redouté ce moment, elle avait imaginé tant de scénarii où ça se terminait toujours en violente dispute mais là, elle se sentait comme impuissante face à sa douleur même si elle l'avait ressentit. Elle avait une main dans les cheveux de Vaughn alors qu'elle sentait progressivement son chemisier s'humidifier. Elle lui murmura quelques mots et ils restèrent longuement enlacés. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle en profita pour partir quelques minutes afin de coucher les enfants. Quand elle revint, elle vit qu'il s'était reprit bien que ces yeux étaient toujours légèrement rouge.

V: Je suis désolé-

S: Tu as bien fait de venir.

V: J'aurais aimé être là quand... enfin tu sais...

S: Oui... je suis sûr que tu ferais un excellent père-

V: Je suis loin de partager ton optimisme. Par contre, toi tu es merveilleuse avec eux...

S: Je n'ai plus qu'eux.

V: Non. Tu m'as moi...

S: Michael...

V: Excuse moi. Je sais, je suis un crétin-

S: Non, c'est faux. Tu es quelqu'un génial...

V: Tu vas sûrement trouvé ça déplacé mais... est ce que tu nous donnerais une nouvelle chance ?

S: Vaughn, je-

V: Je ne te demande pas à ce qu'on se mette ensemble dans l'immédiat, ni qu'on s'embrasse ou qu'on fasse l'amour mais juste... est ce qu'il y a de l'espoir pour qu'on soit un jour un couple ?

S: Je ne sais pas... enfin... j'ai besoin de temps et il y a les enfants-

V: Tes enfants ne seront jamais un problème pour moi. Et je ne pense pas qu'il me déteste...

S: Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'aimer et de t'aimer à nouveau.

V: (souriant) Dans ce cas, tu vas retomber amoureuse de moi.

S: Quoi ?

V: (rigolant) Tu verras, tu succomberas à mon charme fou! (personne ne dira le contraire)

S: (rigolant) Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sur de toi!

V: Non. Je suis amoureux.

S: (sérieusement) Tu oublies ta femme-

V: Lauren, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je n'ais jamais été amoureux d'elle. Et puis on attend la prononciation de notre divorce.

S: Tu ne m'avais pas dit que...

V: Tu as toujours évité qu'on ait cette discussion aussi. (silence) Dis moi seulement, s'il y a une chance ?

S: Je ne vais pas te le cacher... te revoir, ça m'a fait mal. Cependant, tu es le seul qui me fait éprouver tous ces sentiments que je m'interdis de ressentir depuis son départ... oui, il y a une chance mais... donnes moi du temps...

V: (souriant) C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. (silence) je vais rentrer... et toi, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es exténué.

S: Ok...

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Syd et sortit de la maison en souriant.

Lorsque Fran apprit la visite de Vaughn chez Syd, elle en sourit. Elles en discutèrent un long moment puis parlèrent des enfants.

_**gi b i 4 mois plus tard, /i /b /i/g**_

Vaughn passait plus de temps avec Syd et les enfants mais ils ne s'étaient toujours rien passés entre eux. Fran désespérait, elle lui disait de foncer et d'arrêter de se sentir coupable vis à vis de Danny mais elle n'y arrivait pas. On arrivait à une période de l'année que Sydney vivait très mal. Tous les ans, elle faisait le vide autour d'elle mais généralement, Fran parvenait à la faire sortir de chez elle à cette période. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien à faire. Sydney était chez elle, elle avait emmené les enfants chez ses beaux parents et elle s'abrutissait calé dans son canapé devant une sitcom qu'elle ne parvenait pas à suivre. (on dira que c'est "les feux de l'amour" pour Myki! mdr) on sonnait à la porte mais elle ne daigna d'aller ouvrir.

S: FRAN, JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS VOIR PERSONNE!

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se leva légèrement énervée.

S: Fran, je... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

: Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule ce soir... et encore moins aujourd'hui.

S: Vaughn, je-

V: Tu sais que je peux être très têtu quand je veux. Je ne partirais pas de chez toi.

Sydney capitula tandis qu'elle se réinstallait dans le canapé. Il l'observait, il comprit que c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Soit elle le laisserait rentrer complètement dans sa vie, soit elle le repousserait encore. Il s'assit à coté d'elle en silence puis au fil du temps, passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de la rapprocher de lui. Elle se laissait doucement aller dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent complètement allongés l'un contre l'autre. Il lui tenait la main en la caressant tendrement.

V: Tu veux en parler ?

S: C'est pas une bonne idée-

V: Moi, je pense que si. Tu dois exorciser tes démons et j'aimerais t'entendre...

S: Comment t'as pu te souvenir de ça ?

V: Je m'en suis souvenu. J'avais vu la date quand je suis allé sur sa tombe-

S: Tu y es allé ?

V: Oui... ça t'étonne ?

S: Tu ne l'appréciais pas tellement à l'époque-

V: C'est faux. C'est juste que je me doutais qu'il était amoureux de toi... (silence) Raconte moi... votre vie...

S: Je ne veux pas te blesser-

V: Fais moi confiance. Tu en as besoin...

S: On vivait dans un appartement qui donnait sur Central Park. Pas très loin, il y avait une fête foraine... Un soir, il est venu me chercher à l'agence. On a dîné dans un petit restau et on est allé faire un tour sur la fête... Danny a toujours eu peur du vide. Quand il était gamin, il est tombé de la fenêtre de sa chambre et depuis c'était resté. Ce jour là à la fête, il avait voulu faire un tour sur la grande roue. Je lui avais dit qu'on pouvait faire autre chose mais il a tellement insisté qu'on y est monté... (souriant) on y est resté un long moment, vu que la roue est resté bloquée quand on était en haut. Il était tremblant de peur mais il a réussi à la dominer et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a demandé en mariage... (murmurant) c'est un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

V: Tu as raison... et il a su te rendre heureuse et te combler, c'est le plus important.

S: Il ne méritait pas de partir si vite... il me manque encore tellement...

V: Personne ne mérite de partir si jeune. Je vois qu'il te manque et c'est normal... mon père aussi me manque encore souvent.

S: (murmurant) Prends moi dans tes bras...

Il s'exécuta rapprochant encore plus son corps de celui de Sydney. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître que son amour pour Vaughn était encore là mais juste savoir qu'il était là, ça la rassurait.

S: (murmurant) Tu peux rester ?

V: Oui... (déposant un baiser dans on cou) Je suis là. Tu peux dormir tranquille...

Vaughn ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis des années. Il avait Sydney dans ses bras et ça le rendait heureux. Il se doutait que maintenant tout allait bien se passer. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et il espérait qu'avec du temps et de la patience, il parviendrait à reconquérir son coeur si meurtri. Il s'endormit sur ses pensées et avec le corps de Sydney collé au sien.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Sydney n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et se leva. Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de la poser doucement sur le lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussures, pour son bien être, il savait qu'il devait la dévêtir mais pouvait il le faire alors qu'elle était endormie. Il repoussa cette idée et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais elle le retint par la main.

S: (d'une vois ensommeillée) Je croyais que tu restais ?

V: Tu ne dors pas ?

S: Bonne déduction, Sherlock... (silence) Ne me laisses pas...

V: (revenant sur ses pas et s'asseyant au bord du lit) Ok... (silence) tu devrais te changer, tu seras mal demain si tu dors habiller-

S: Me déshabiller, c'est pas ce que tu voulais faire tout à l'heure ?

V: (souriant) Je... Je reconnais que ça m'a traversé l'esprit mais-

Ils se levèrent tous les deux puis se retrouvèrent face à face.

S: (souriant) Tu m'as déjà vu avec moins de vêtements que ça.

V: Oui... mais c'était il y a longtemps... (silence) Syd...

S: Hummm...

V: Si je reste... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te résister...

S: (évitant son regard) Je suis désolé... j'aurais pas dû te demander de rester-

V: Ne dis pas ça. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis venu.

S: ça me fait du bien de savoir que tu es près de moi... (silence) J'ai besoin de toi... et ça me fait peur...

Il avait posé ses mains en coupe sur son visage et le caressait lentement en la regardant dans les yeux.

V: Je sais... fais moi confiance et tout ira bien...

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de poser son front contre le sien.

S: J'ai confiance en toi... j'ai peur d'agir de travers avec toi et de te perdre encore-

V: ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais... que ça soit toi ou les enfants.

S: Mais ce ne sont pas tes enfants-

V: Ils sont une partie de toi... et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas les aimer...

S: Tu aimes les garçons ?

V: Evidemment.

Vaughn avait relevé la tête et lui souriait. Elle lui sembla plus sereine, il glissa ses mains dans les siennes en entrelaçant leurs doigts. L'alliance de Sydney provoquait une gêne entre leurs doigts et elle le regarda.

S: Je suis désolé, c'est juste que j'arrive pas encore-

V: (posant un doigt en travers de la bouche de Syd) Shttt... ça ne me dérange pas. Tu l'aimes, je le sais. Tu n'as pas à l'enlever, vous vous êtes mariés, vous avez été très heureux... et je ne te demanderais jamais de l'enlever.

S: Merci...

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de doucement approcher son visage du sien et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas à son baiser et quand il se recula, il baissa la tête mais elle remonta une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui fit relever la tête et croiser son regard. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il ne mit pas 3 secondes avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et de l'embrasser en retour. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle puis Syd posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Vaughn tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, savourant cet instant de bonheur.

La serrant contre lui, il se réveilla avant elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se lever et d'enfiler son pantalon. Il sortit de la chambre et tira doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller.

Dans la cuisine, il prépara le petit déjeuner, fit des pancakes quand Fran débarqua.

F: Hey Michael !

V: Salut Fran.

F: Alors ça y est, elle a craqué ?

V: (rigolant) Tu perds pas le nord...

F: Alors ?

V: Tu lui demanderas... café ?

F: Oui... elle va bien au moins ?

V: Elle ira mieux avec les années... (souriant) comment va ton Willounet ?

F: (rigolant) Appelle le comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu le vois, il sera très content !... (regardant sa montre) à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être débordé avec les enfants... ça lui fait les pieds de s'occuper des enfants le matin, et moi, ça me repose.

V: (lui tendant un café) Je suis content pour vous deux.

F: Ouais, merci... mais ça a été dur quand vous êtes partit... toi à Chicago, Danny et Syd à New York... on s'est même séparé plusieurs fois et puis je sais pas pourquoi... à chaque fois, on se remettait ensemble.

V: Vous vous aimez... sinon, vous en seriez pas là et vous n'auriez pas 2 enfants-

F: Je vois que t'es connaisseur!

V: Non... Je me suis marié à une femme pour de mauvaises raisons et j'en aime une autre qui a le coeur brisé...

F: Elle finira par revenir vers toi... je pense qu'elle a peur de te décevoir... elle est moins fêtarde et plus maman. Elle doit avoir peur de la réaction des enfants, si vous vous remettez ensemble.

V: Elle a surtout peur que je l'abandonne encore...

F: Aussi...

Ils entendirent le glissement de la porte et Syd s'avança doucement vers eux au radar. Elle les embrassa tous les deux puis Vaughn se prépara à partir tandis que Syd déjeunait en discutant avec Fran. Il fit un signe à Fran et alors qu'il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée Sydney le rejoignit.

S: Attends!

V: Un problème ?

S: Non. C'est juste... merci pour hier...

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

V: Je te retrouve à l'agence, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de véritablement partir. Elle revint dans la cuisine et regarda Fran qui lui souriait bêtement.

S: Quoi ?

F: Raconte!

S: J'ai rien de spécial à te dire-

F: Michael passe la nuit avec toi, et tu me dit que t'as rien à me raconter !

S: Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est rien passé !

F: C'est ça, c'est ça! Tu peux toujours nier, je te crois pas. Il irait te décrocher la lune, s'il le pouvait... surtout que tu l'aimes-

S: Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié et-

F: Franchement Syd, si vous continuer comme ça, dans 10 ans vous en serez toujours au même point!

S: Peut être que c'est notre destinée-

F: Quoi ? Arrête ton délire! Si tu continues de dire des conneries, on va devoir t'envoyer dans un couvent de bonnes soeurs!

S: (rigolant) Peut être pas jusque là...

Deux semaines passèrent sans que rien ne se passe entre eux. Vaughn lui laissait le temps qu'elle désirait, bien qu'au fond de lui, il aurait aimé accélérer les choses. Elle venait de rentrer chez elle. Il l'avait regarder quitter l'agence puis s'était remis à travailler.

4 heures plus tard, il était sur le palier de chez elle et sonna. Elle resta un instant surprise de le voir devant elle avant de le faire entrer.

S: Je m'attendais pas à ta visite-

V: Je dérange ? Les enfants sont pas là ?

S: Non, ils passent le week end chez leurs grands parents. Pourquoi ?

V: (souriant) Je t'enlève. Mets un pull, prends ta veste et une écharpe-

S: Pourquoi ? où tu veux aller ?

V: Fais moi confiance. Allez dépêche toi, sinon on va être en retard.

S: Où ça ?

V: (rigolant) Là où je n'ai jamais réussi à t'emmener.

Elle lui sourit puis elle prit ses affaires et ils partirent.

Arrivés à destination, ils s'engouffrèrent en souriant dans la file d'attente pour accéder au guichet puis aller à leurs places.

Assis sur leurs chaises, le match allait débuter ; cependant Vaughn qui était un véritable fan des Kings et de hockey, était plus préoccupé par la présence de Sydney que par le match. A plusieurs reprises pendant le match leurs mains se frôlèrent, lâchant une décharge électrique dans leurs corps. Vaughn avait ce sentiment d'être à son premier rendez vous avec une femme. Avant la fin du match, il prit la main de Sydney, entrelaçant leurs doigts ; elle ne retira pas sa main, au contraire elle la serrait un peu plus fort.

Le match touchait à sa fin et rapidement les tribunes se vidèrent, ne laissant que les deux jeunes amants entre eux. Ils étaient debout face à face.

V: J'aurais finalement réussi à te traîner à un match.

S: Merci-

V: Tu veux aller y faire un tour ?

S: On peut ?

V: Bien sur... j'ai mes entrées ici.

S: Ah oui ?

V: C'est le privilège de connaître le concierge depuis longtemps.

S: (rigolant) Tu l'as acheté! Tu es un agent corrompu, Vaughn!

V:(rigolant) Je le reconnais... mais c'est seulement pour conquérir le coeur de la plus belle femme que je connaisse...

Sydney se raidit dévia le regard tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus.

V: (murmurant) Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuille pas.

Elle lui sourit, descendirent sur la glace après avoir chaussé des patins. Ils évoluaient sur la glace, Vaughn courant après Sydney qui prenait de l'avance puis il la rattrapa et l'enlaça par la taille mais ils tombèrent tous les deux. Vaughn se tenait au dessus d'elle, une main sur son visage. Il repoussa une mèche puis lui caressa la joue tendrement.

V: Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça avec toi...

S: Pas moi... parce que la glace est trop froide!

Vaughn rigola puis l'aida à se relever. Elle patina jusqu'à la rambarde tandis que Vaughn faisait un dernier tour de patinoire avant de la rejoindre posant un bras sur la rambarde, de chaque coté de Sydney pour la bloquer.

V: Je savais pas que tu patinais aussi bien-

S: C'est sur! Vu la gamelle que je me suis prise.

V: (rigolant) Oui, c'était une belle gamelle! (silence) Tu me manques.

S: Michael...

V: Je ne te brusquerais pas... je veux juste que tu le saches.

S: C'est juste que... (silence) je n'ai pas eu d'histoire depuis... depuis mon aventure avec Sark. Avec lui, j'avais mit de coté mes sentiments... alors je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'éprouver du plaisir et du bonheur, en vivant une histoire où mes sentiments se mêleront à mon désir...

V: Je comprends... mais je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi ou de notre relation. On ira à ton rythme. Je suis là et je le resterais...

Il lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'y répondit pas mais lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la ramenait à la maison. Ils se tenaient par la main. Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, ils discutaient et savouraient leur étreinte.

S: Tu restes ?

V: Seulement si tu me le demandes.

S: Alors restes. Je veux passer la nuit avec toi... enfin je veux que tu sois-

V: (souriant) Je sais... je resterais près de toi. (silence) J'ai une idée pour demain-

S: humm... c'est quoi ?

V: Toi, moi et un pique nique.

S: (étonné) Tu rigoles ?

V: Pas du tout... demain midi, je t'emmène pique niquer. Rien que tous les deux...

Elle releva la tête vers lui alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, il lui retourna son baiser langoureusement avant de la serrant plus fortement dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient la chambre et s'endormirent tendrement enlacés.

Il fut tiré de son magnifique rêve par la sonnerie de son portable. Il se dégagea doucement de Sydney en évitant de la réveiller et sortit de la chambre pour répondre.

V: Vaughn ?

: Mr. Vaughn, c'est l'hôpital Cook County de Chicago. Je suis le docteur Carter (dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! mdr) votre femme a été admises aux urgences cette nuit.

V: Lauren ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?

C: J'aimerais vous voir pour vous en parler.

V: Je... à vrai dire, je suis à Los Angeles. Expliquez moi ?

C: Elle est marquée de coups, a une commotion cérébrale et a fait une hémorragie interne.

V: Elle est consciente ?

C: Oui. Est ce que vous avez une idée-

V: Nous sommes en instance de divorce. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis 3 semaines.

C: Vous pourriez venir ?

V: Elle est un agent de la CIA. Est ce que vous pourriez la transférer jusqu'à Los Angeles ?

C: Oui. Mais j'aimerais la revoir par la suite.

V: Oui, bien sur.

Vaughn raccrocha alors que Sydney arrivait vers lui. Il était troublé par cet appel ; il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à Lauren tandis que Sydney lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

S: ça va pas ?

V: Si... enfin, un soucis...

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, sa tête dans le creux de son cou et encercla sa taille de ses bras.

S: Tu veux m'en parler ?

V: Lauren est à l'hôpital.

S: (s'écartant de lui) Lauren...

**g b Ch 5 /b /g**

Vaughn guettait sa réaction, il la craignait en même temps, il savait qu'il la blessait un peu plus mais il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher.

V: Syd ?

S: (baissant la tête) C'est ta femme, tu dois t'en occuper-

V: Pas si je risque de te perdre.

S: Elle est ta responsabilité-

V: Elle ne sera pas ici avant ce soir. Et je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre journée-

S: Michael-

V: Non Syd. Je te l'ai dit parce que je ne veux pas de mensonges entre nous et que je refuse de te cacher quoi que ce soit. (silence) Je ne te quitterais pas pour elle, jamais.

S: Oui mais-

V: Il n'y a pas de mais. Je suis près de toi maintenant et je le resterais.

Vaughn se rapprocha, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Vaughn était parti chez lui pour se changer. Quand il revint chez Syd, il la trouva en compagnie d'un homme. Elle lui souriait en discutant. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec lui et il était agacé de la voir avec un autre que lui.

S: Merci pour le dossier. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me l'apporter en personne-

: Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles et être sur que tu allais vraiment bien.

S: C'est gentil.

: Si tu as besoin d'autre chose. De quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas, ok ?

S: Oui, je sais...

Elle aperçut Vaughn et celui ci s'avança vers eux.

S: Glenn, je te présente Michael Vaughn. Vaughn, voici Glenn Morrisson. Il travaille à la cellule de New York.

V: (lui serrant la main) Bonjour...

G: Enchanté.

V: Vous êtes de passage ?

G: Je ramenais des affaires à Syd.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Glenn les laissa. Vaughn préparait les sandwichs dans la cuisine quand Sydney s'assit au comptoir, buvant un café et le fixant. Il ne lui avait adressé ni un regard, ni un sourire depuis qu'il était revenu.

S: Tu comptes me faire la tête toute la journée ?

V: Je ne te fais pas la tête-

S: Je ne te connaissais pas aussi mauvais menteur. (silence) Je t'ai blessé ? en faisant quoi ? en voyant Glenn ?

Vaughn leva un regard vers elle ; elle comprit alors qu'elle l'avait vraiment blessé. Elle ferma les yeux et quitta la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans la chambre.

½ heure plus tard, il frappa à la porte de la chambre puis entra. Il la trouva à regarder par la fenêtre, il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

S: Vaughn...

V: Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça... mais ça m'a fait mal de le voir si proche de toi...

S: Il est juste un ami, Michael... (silence) Je pensais que tu savais que je n'irais pas voir ailleurs-

V: Je le sais... c'est juste que ça fait des années, que j'ai pas éprouvé cette sensation de-

S: Jalousie...

V: Oui... excuse moi.

S: On oublie.

Il se rapprocha, se posta derrière elle et l'enlaça après l'avoir embrasser dans le cou.

V: On y va ?

S: Oui.

Ils s'étaient installé dans une petite clairière que tous deux connaissaient tellement, ils y avaient passé du temps ensemble. Ils étaient à une trentaine de kilomètres de Los Angeles. Un lac était tout près ainsi qu'une grotte où ils y avaient passés quelques nuits quand ils étaient ados. Ils avaient installé une couverture près d'un arbre, et ils déjeunaient tranquillement. Vaughn s'était adossé à l'arbre et Sydney se tenait entre ses jambes tandis qu'il l'enlaçait et l'embrassait de temps à autre.

V: Cette fois là, c'était pendant notre dernière année.

S: Non... ah si, c'est quand Will a joué à l'infirmier pour Fran.

V: (rigolant) Oui. L'année où on jouait aux chefs. Toi chez les jeannettes et moi chez les boyscouts.

S: (souriant) Tu te souviens-

V: (souriant) Quand ils nous ont retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin sous un arbre.

S: Oui... j'étais heureuse à cette époque avec toi-

V: Tu ne l'es plus maintenant ?

S: c'est différent... (silence) On était jeunes et insouciants-

V: (souriant) Moi, je suis toujours jeune-

S: C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... (silence) on n'avait aucune idée de ce qui nous attendait.

V: C'est vrai... à cette époque, je n'imaginais pas que je te perdrais et que te retrouver m'obsèderais autant...

S: Et moi, je pensais pas que ma vie prendrais une telle tournure...

V: Tu regrettes ?

S: Non, non, pas du tout... c'est juste que j'aurais préféré que ça prenne une tournure moins dramatique... et que je ne perde pas autant de personne de mon entourage.

V: Et maintenant... qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

S: (hésitant) Je... (murmurant) Je crois que je veux être heureuse...

V: (en l'embrassant) Avec moi ?

S: Oui... (murmurant) Avec toi, Michael...

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Il passèrent l'après midi entre s'embrasser, se caresser et manger. Sydney ne s'était aussi bien sentit depuis le départ de Danny. Elle se sentait aimé, désiré et il y avait autre chose aussi... une sensation de bonheur mais elle ne voulait pas encore le reconnaître tellement ça lui paraissait impossible. Vaughn quand à lui avait l'impression de retrouver sa Sydney qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant. Il savait qu'ils étaient encore loin de ce qu'ils partageaient à l'époque mais plus le temps passait, plus ils s'en rapprochaient et ça le rendait heureux. Rien que sa présence le rendait heureux et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle voulait vivre une histoire avec lui, il en était euphorique. Cependant, il la connaissait et il savait qu'elle pouvait changer d'avis en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Ils n'étaient rentré que depuis quelques minutes quand ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé en s'embrassant passionnément. Bouche à bouche, corps à corps, Vaughn avait retiré sa chemise depuis longtemps et poussait ses caresses de plus en plus loin. Sydney commença à défaire la ceinture de Vaughn puis son pantalon quand un portable coupa la magie de cet instant.

S: (l'embrassant) Tu devrais... répondre-

V: (l'embrassant) Non... j'ai mieux à faire...

S: (rigolant) Ouais... mais c'est... peut être important...

V:(souriant) Quoi que ça soit... ça devra attendre...

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Syd de répondre et l'embrassa furieusement. Leurs caresses et baisers se firent de plus en plus ardents ; ils évoluèrent sous le même désir réciproque jusqu'à ce que tout deux ressentent cet amour indéfinissable qu'ils avaient vécu plusieurs années auparavant. Plus tard, ils rejoignirent la chambre où le lit fut témoin de leur passion dévorante et de leurs torrides ébats.

Elle somnolait dans ses bras et lui était tout simplement heureux sur son nuage. Il l'avait retrouvé et il espérait que cette fois c'était pour de bon. Il était décidé à ce que rien, ni personne ne vienne entacher leur relation. Il la sentit légèrement remuer et il lui caressa doucement le bas du dos de son pouce tout en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

V: (murmurant) Réveillée ?

S: Hummm...

V: Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle qu'avant-

S: (rigolant) Tout tes compliments ne me convaincront pas de te donner le coté droit du lit!

Vaughn rigola et la fit rouler sous lui.

V: Tu es merveilleuse et je t'-

Elle le stoppa soudainement lui posant un doit en travers de la bouche.

S: Ne le dis pas!

V: (étonné) Pourquoi ?

S: Parce que toutes les personnes qui me l'ont dit ne sont plus sur terre.

V: Syd-

S: Non, s'il te plait... je le sais et moi aussi je voudrais te le dire mais... c'est encore trop tôt.

V: Ok... mais un jour ça sortira sans que je m'en rende compte.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis se redressa assis sur ses hanches avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

V: Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

S: Michael... (silence) Lauren arrive ce soir-

V: (évitant son regard) C'est vrai...

S: Ce soir on devrait peut être... rester chacun chez soi-

V: Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi...

S: Moi aussi... (silence) mais ce soir, je dois passer au restau pour tester les nouvelles recettes de Fran-

V: Alors on se retrouvera là bas... plus question que je vive loin de toi.

S: Vaughn...

V: Non je te jure... tout ces mois depuis que j'ai été muté à ici, c'était un vrai calvaire. Vivre près de toi sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser... c'était horrible.

S : Je suis désolée-

V: Maintenant je ne te quittes plus... je vais devenir ton ombre.

S: (souriant) Je suis impatiente de voir ça !

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis se cala dans son dos en la prenant dans ses bras.

S: Il est quelle heure ?

V: 18h 35. Pourquoi ?

S: Merde! Je devais retrouver Fran à 18 h... je dois y aller, je vais prendre ma douche et-

V: Moi je vais alors devoir passer à Stafford... dans ce cas, on va devoir prendre une douche commune-

S: Je doute qu'on arrive à en sortir si tu me rejoins-

V: (souriant) ça fera des économies d'eau!

S: (rigolant) T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme prétexte!

Sydney fila donc sous la douche et Vaughn la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils réitérèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs heures auparavant.

Il était plus de 19h30 quand Syd arriva au restaurant. Elle embrassa Fran et Will, celle ci lui lança un regard noir pour son retard. Elles s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter.

F: Je finissais par croire que tu m'avais oublié.

S: Mais non-

F: Qu'est ce qu'i' t'a retenu alors ?

S: J'étais avec... Michael-

F: Aaaaaaaaaah ben fallait le dire! Alors vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

S: Fran! Je te dirais rien-

F: ça, ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose! Raconte, je veux tout savoir en détail! Pourquoi il est pas venu avec toi ?

S: Parce que... il a du partir à l'hopital. Lauren vient d'être transféré ici-

F: Oh... comment tu vis ça ?

S: Quoi ?

F: Lauren, sa femme, ici, entre vous deux!... bon sang, Syd! Tu suis!

S: Oui-

F: Ben on dirait pas!

S: C'est sa femme... il doit savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

F: C'est grave ?

S: Apparemment le médecin de Chicago était très inquiet.

Elles parlèrent pendant des heures puis Vaughn les rejoignit en leurs souriant malgré l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Il embrassa Syd dans le cou et lui prit naturellement la main alors que Fran partait chercher Will.

S: Comment elle va ?

V: Mal... (silence) elle vivait une histoire avec Bryan. Elle est partie en mission et quand elle est revenue, ils se sont engueulés parce qu'il croyait qu'elle l'avait trompé et il l'a battu-

S: Elle va s'en sortir ?

V: Oui... d'après les médecins, ça serait pas la première fois.

Syd lui serra la main un peu plus fort et elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

V: Je sais pas quoi faire. Elle ne veux pas porter plainte contre lui-

S: Je suis désolée... (silence) elle accepterait de quitter Chicago ?

V: Pourquoi ?

S: Si tu parvenais à la convaincre... je pourrais demander à Glenn de forcer son dossier pour qu'elle soit accepté à New York ou ici-

V: Tu n'as pas à faire ça-

S: J'aime pas te voir triste. Je sais qu'elle compte pour toi-

V: Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit un poids pour toi ici... on commence juste à trouver nos marques ensemble. Je ne veux pas-

S: J'ai confiance en toi... arranges toi pour la convaincre et dis moi où elle voudrait être muté. Je m'occuperais du reste.

V: Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.

S: C'est pas toi qui me disait que tout se passerai bien... et que rien, ni personne ne nous séparerais ?

V: Si mais-

S: Alors laisse moi faire...

V: Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de la femme la plus têtue qu'il existe sur terre!

S: (souriant) Je prendrais ça pour un compliment.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis ils partirent en douce avant que Fran ne les harcèle de questions. Ils rentraient à pieds, main dans la main, collés l'un à l'autre.

V: On fait quoi demain ?

S: Demain je dois aller chercher les garçons... et toi, tu dois convaincre Lauren.

V: (souriant) T'abandonnes jamais!

S: Je croyais que tu aimais ce trait de caractère ?

V: (souriant) Bien sur que j'aime. J'aime tout chez toi, même tes pires défauts comme ne jamais reconnaître quand tu as tort!

Deux semaines plus tard, Vaughn n'était toujours pas parvenus à convaincre Lauren de porter plainte. On était mercredi soir. Les garçons jouaient au salon tandis que Syd s'apprêtait à préparer à manger quand on sonna à la porte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle le vit lui souriant.

S: (souriant) Je croyais que tu devais rester chez toi ce soir ?

Elle le fit entrer dans l'appartement puis referma la porte.

V: (souriant) J'ai pas pu résister. Vous avez dîné ?

S: Non-

V: Parfait. (soulevant deux sachets) Mcdo pour les enfants et chinois pour nous deux.

S: (souriant) Chinois...

V: Tu adores manger chinois!

S: Tu te souviens même de ça! J'en reviens pas!

V: Je me souviens de tout en ce qui te concerne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table basse et mangeaient.

D: Dis Michael, tu l'aimes ma maman ?

V: (souriant et fixant Syd) Bien sur que j'aime ta maman-

D: Alors pourquoi, tu vis pas avec nous si tu aimes maman ?

V: Excellente question. Demandes à ta maman ?

D: Maman pourq-

S: Danny mange, ça va être froid-

D: Je veux savoir! Et pourquoi, on n'a pas de petite soeur !

Sydney se leva brusquement partant dans la cuisine. Vaughn la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

V: (murmurant) Syd...

S: Je vais aller-

Se retournant, elle se trouva face à lui, lui bloquant le passage ; elle ferma les yeux un instant puis évita son regard.

S: Laisse moi passer, s'il te plait...

V: Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? moi ? nous ? qu'on puisse être heureux ?

S: Michael... je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

V: Et moi, je veux comprendre pourquoi tu es si distante tout à coup. Tout se passe bien avec les garçons et entre nous. Tu as peur de quoi ? que je leur fasse du mal ? que je te fasse du mal ?... (silence) réponds moi...

Devant l'absence de réponse, il se dégagea la laissant passer. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu ce soir là. Elle coucha les garçons et Sydney demanda à Vaughn de rentrer chez lui. Tout s'était bien passé ce soir là sauf à partir du moment où Danny avait commencé à poser des questions. Sydney s'était instantanément renfermé et toutes les tentatives de Vaughn pour la faire parler ou pour se rapprocher d'elles ont été vaines.

Une semaine passa encore, chacun vivait sa vie de son coté et Sydney ne laissait plus Vaughn l'approcher. Le problème de Lauren était toujours là et Sydney avait décidé de prendre sur elle et d'aller lui parler. Elles discutaient toutes les deux dans sa chambre d'hopital.

S: Je sais que c'est difficile... (silence) tirer un trait sur une relation auquel on tient plus que tout-

L: Bryan n'est pas méchant.

S: Mais c'est pas la première fois qu'il te bat-

L: C'est parce que je l'ai énervé!

S: Il n'a pas le droit de lever la main sur toi!... (silence) Tu as pensé à la possibilité que tu ne sois pas la première ? et si, il s'en prenait à une autre femme et que celle ci meurt ? ça ne sera pas que de simple coups! Ça sera un meurtre, Lauren! Tu laisserais un meurtrier dans la nature, tout simplement parce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? (silence) il a besoin d'aide... (silence) tu dois le faire...

L: J'ai pas la force de faire ça... (silence) Et après, qu'est ce qu'i' va se passer ?

S: Tu quitteras Chicago. Tu t'installera ici ou à New York. J'ai encore des contacts là bas, il n'y aura pas de problèmes-

L: Je ne peux pas rester ici... je ne veux pas mettre de tension entre toi et Michael-

Sydney baissa la tête et évita le regard de Lauren.

S: Il n'y a rien entre Michael et moi-

L: (souriant) C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre-

S: (se reprenant) C'est pas de moi qu'on parlait... mais de toi.

L: sujet sensible à ce que je vois... (silence) Je serais toujours éternellement reconnaissante à Michael pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi mais... je refuse d'être la source de votre souffrance à tous les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux...

S: Tu veux aller à New York ?

L: ça serait préférable. Cependant, j'aimerais avoir du temps avant de partir là bas...

S: Ok... je m'arrangerais pour ça-

Sydney lui fit un léger sourire et se leva pour partir quand elle la rappela.

L: Sydney ?

S: (se retournant) Oui.

L: Ne le laisse partir. Il est malheureux loin de toi...

Sydney ne répondit pas. Sortant de la chambre, elle se trouva face à lui.

V: Syd...

**g b Ch 6 /b /g**

Il s'avança doucement vers elle mais elle le contourna et le laissa en plan. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et s'avança doucement dans la chambre de Lauren, sachant que courir après Sydney n'aurait rien changé à la situation.

V: (tristement) Salut...

L: Hey toi! Comment ça va ?

V: C'est à toi qu'i' faut demander ça. C'est toi qui es à l'hôpital pas moi.

L: (souriant) Ouais... (en soupirant) Pourquoi tu cours pas la rattraper pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

V: Parce qu'elle ne veut pas l'entendre!

L: alors force la à t'écouter! (silence) elle tient vraiment à toi, Mike. Je serais toi, j'agirais... et vite!

V: Ouais... Et toi, ça va ?

L: ça te dérange, si je squatte chez toi ?

V: Je vois qu'elle a réussi à te faire changer d'avis, c'est ça ?

L: Disons qu'elle est très persuasive.

V: Dans ce cas, je te laisserais mon appart et je tenterais de me faire inviter chez elle...

L: Merci... il te reste plus qu'à faire le pied de grue devant chez elle!

V: (rigolant) elle est bien capable d'appeler la police pour me faire partir!

L: Elle le fera pas-

V: Je te crois pas-

L: Je vais te confier quelque chose. Quand une femme est amoureuse, elle ne réagit jamais de façon rationnelle. Va la retrouver! Allez dépêche toi! Sinon j'imagine bien un beau brun te l'a piqué et après tu viendra pleurer parce que tu l'as perdu! Alors mets à genoux s'il le faut mais convainc la!

Vaughn rigola puis partit le coeur plus léger.

Il était devant la porte, il s'apprêtait à sonner quand une vague de désespoir ainsi que la peur du rejet qui sommeillait en lui remonta à la surface. Il se retourna pour rejoindre sa voiture quand elle apparut devant lui, portant Cameron dans ses bras et Danny qui marchait devant elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes puis elle baissa la tête avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ils rentrèrent tous les 3 à l'intérieur et Vaughn – prit d'un élan de courage – se décida à bouger et s'arrêta devant la porte alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la refermer.

V: S'il te plait Syd...

S: Michael-

V: Laisses moi entrer. On doit parler... 5 minutes pas plus. Après je te laisserais, si tu le souhaites.

Elle céda, le laissant entrer. Il entendait les garçons jouer dans une des chambres et ça l'arrangeait. Il l'attendait au salon. La résonance de ses pas sur le parquet lui fit monter une boule à la gorge, il se tourna lentement vers elle. Il sentit son regard et releva le sien pour tenter de percer cette carapace qu'elle avait remit en place depuis leur désaccord.

V: Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi te dire pour que tu acceptes de m'écouter.

S: Vaughn... (silence) C'est pas contre toi-

V: Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

S: Parce que le problème c'est moi! (s'énervant et faisant des gestes) Tu ne comprends pas que mes enfants ne seront jamais heureux! Et que tout ça, c'est de ma faute! Je suis incapable de leur donner de la stabilité et nous... je sais qu'à force de temps, tu finiras par souffrir. Tu ne pourras pas supporter de vivre avec une femme qui t'a trompé avec deux hommes et qui a eu des enfants avec eux en plus!

Vaughn s'approcha lentement, prenant les mains de Sydney dans les siennes alors que les larmes de la jeune femme dévalaient sur son visage telle une avalanche.

V: Ecoutes, je déteste qu'on se dispute pour des stupidités pareilles... (silence) Danny n'est plus là, mais il reste là au fond de ton coeur et on parlera de lui à ton fils... quand à Sark, tu as été manipulé mais Cameron est un être à part. il ne sera pas comme lui. Je ne le laisserais pas devenir manipulateur... (silence) pour nous... nous, c'est la chose qui me tient le plus à coeur. Je comprends que tu ais des difficultés à exprimer tes sentiments et à faire face à la situation ainsi qu'à t'engager... mais jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais... parce que c'est trop dure de vivre sans toi... (silence) (souriant) et à vrai dire, j'aurais besoin que tu m'invites chez toi-

S: Pourquoi ?

V: Lauren va s'installer chez moi pour l'instant... donc j'ai besoin d'un toit.

S: (souriant) D'un toit ou d'un lit ?

V: (souriant) D'un toit et d'un lit avec toi.

Ils rigolèrent puis Vaughn l'attira à lui. Ils étaient enlacés au milieu du salon, il caressait doucement la nuque de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de l'échine de Vaughn.

V: Je sais ce qu'on va faire-

S: Ah oui ?

V: On va se prendre des vacances.

S: Dixon n'acceptera jamais-

V: Je vais pas lui laisser le choix. On en a besoin tous les deux... tu verras, ça sera magique!

S: Magique ! tu te prends pour Eric Weiss!

V: Tu verras...

La semaine suivante, Vaughn aidait Lauren à s'installer. Ils parlaient dans la cuisine.

L: Mike...

V: Humm...

L: J'ai un souci-

V: Quoi ?

L: Tu te souviens de Nadia ?

V: Oui... la recrue argentine, c'est ça ?

L: Oui. (silence) voilà, il y a quelques semaines, je lui ais parlé de Sydney et elle m'a apprit quelque chose... (Vaughn la regarda étonné) Il se trouve que lorsque je lui ais donné le nom de famille de Sydney, elle m'a révélé que c'était sa soeur-

V: (rigolant) Sa soeur? Arrête, Syd est fille unique-

L: Je sais mais c'est bizarre... elle me dit que ses parents son Jack Bristow et Irina Derevko-

V: (serrant les dents) Derevko !

L: Oui, je sais... je voudrais en parler avec Sydney mais j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction-

V: Ecoute... j'essayerais de lui parler mais... je te garantis rien.

L: Merci.

Vaughn le fit. Il en parla avec Sydney, celle ci ne voulait pas le croire. Cependant, elle se souvint que sa mère avait quitté le foyer pendant presque un an lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans. Ils eurent une longue conversation concernant la mère de Syd et le père de Vaughn. Ce fut difficile à accepter mais ils se reprirent et ils ne voulaient surtout pas condamner leur histoire qui avait du mal à se construire. Ils cachaient toujours leur histoire à Fran, Will et Eric malgré que ce dernier était persuadé qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Sydney emmenait les garçons chez leurs grands parents tandis que Vaughn l'attendait au restaurant. Elle salua Maggie et Paul tandis que Danny parlait telle une pipelette.

D: Maman, elle a un amoureux. C'est Michael-

S: Danny!

Maggie et Paul souriaient de voir la mère et le fils se chamailler. Danny partit rejoindre son frère en rigolant alors que Maggie se tournait vers Syd.

M: ça me rassure que tu ais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

S: (gênée) Je... enfin-

P: Sydney, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Danny t'aimait plus que tout et il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu restes seule.

S: Je sais... mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas que mon fils ait le sentiment que j'oublie son père-

M: D'après ce que je vois, tous les deux ont l'air heureux... et toi aussi... (silence) tu devrais venir avec lui la prochaine fois-

S: Je ne veux pas que ça vous blesse-

M: (souriant) ce qui nous blesserait, ça serait de ne pas le connaître... tu es comme notre fille Sydney et je suis persuadé que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Alors la prochaine fois, viens avec lui.

S: (souriant) D'accord...

Elle arrivait au restaurant. Elle le vit au bar, buvant un verre. Elle se glissa sur le tabouret voisin puis elle lui sourit.

S: ça va ?

V: Non... (souriant) Tu me manquais...

Elle lui sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa tendrement.

S: Et maintenant ça va mieux ?

V: Un peu... mais peu mieux faire!

Elle rigola puis ils quittèrent le bar pour une table. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre quand Fran débarqua et qu'elle s'installa face à eux.

F: Alors vous deux-

V: Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre filles-

S: (souriant) Oui... sauf si tu tiens à parler couches culottes!

Il lui sourit et rejoignit Will dans le petit bureau à l'arrière de la cuisine.

F: Déballes! Je veux tout savoir! Ça fait des semaines qu'on n'en a pas parlé!

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

F: T'as fini par craquer à son charme légendaire ?

S: (rigolant) Lui dit pas ça, il serait capable de prendre la grosse tête!

F: Arrêtes d'esquiver!

S: J'esquives pas!

F: Ben réponds alors!

S: Je reconnais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose-

F: ça je le savais! Mais je veux savoir CE qu'il s'est passé ?

S: Il a changé... enfin pas vraiment-

F: Bon sang Syd! Réponds! Est ce que oui ou non, vous êtes ensembles !

S: (rigolant) Oui...

F: EUREKA! J'ai cru que vous alliez continuez comme ça jusqu'à vos 50 ans! Donc on sera pas centenaire pour le mariage!

S: (rigolant) Il est pas question de mariage pour l'instant... si déjà, on parvient à se supporter dans la même maison, ça sera bien.

F: Il emménage chez toi ?

S: Lauren n'a pas d'appartement alors Michael, lui prête le sien.

F: (souriant) Comme ça, tu peux profiter de lui!

S: (souriant) Tu t'arrêtes jamais!

F: Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

S: Bien... il est patient, compréhensif, s'entend à merveilles avec les garçons... et il sait de quoi j'ai besoin-

F: Et ça fait combien de temps-

S: (souriant) Un mois-

F: Quoi! Ça fait un mois que tu me caches ça! SYDNEY!

S: Je sais, je sais... mais j'avais besoin de temps... (silence) Paul et Maggie veulent le rencontrer.

F: C'est toi qui leur a dit ?

S: (rigolant) Tu connais mon fils...

F: (rigolant) Danny, il en loupe jamais une! Comment ils ont réagit ?

S: Je craignais qu'ils le prennent mal ou qu'ils soient blessés mais c'est tout le contraire. Ils veulent le connaître.

F: Tu lui as dit ?

S: Pas encore... on va passer le week end ensemble et je lui en parlerais quand j'aurais trouvé le bon moment.

F: Faut fêter ça! Je vais chercher une bouteille!

S: (rigolant) Fran! Arrête!

Fran était vraiment partit chercher cette bouteille, Vaughn était à nouveau assit à coté de Syd. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et celle ci laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

V: comment elle l'a prit ?

S: ça va se finir en cuite!

V: (rigolant) ça changera! Je t'ai jamais vu bourré!

S: (rigolant) menteur! Pour Thanksgiving, quand on a mangé chez le frère de Fran!

V: (rigolant) Ah oui, quand t'étais déguisé en Catwoman! C'était un grand moment!

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les 4 entres anecdotes et petites vérités. Syd et Vaughn rentraient chez eux où du moins c'est Vaughn qui ramenait Sydney parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'avancer. Pour dire, ils devaient s'arrêter tout les 10 mètres parce que Sydney avait envie de vomir.

A la maison, il la déshabilla et la coucha avant de faire pareil et de la rejoindre sous la couette.

Enlacés, collés l'un à l'autre, Sydney se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit profondément endormi. Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassa et se colla un peu plus contre lui avant de se rendormir.

Comme souvent, il se réveillait avant elle ; il aimait ses instants, il pouvait l'observer et laisser vagabonder son regard sur elle sans qu'elle n'en soit gênée. Il se perdait souvent dans ces pensées lors de ces moments là. Il la sentit légèrement remuer la tête sur son torse puis il lui caressa doucement l'avant bras.

V: (murmurant) Remises de tes émotions ?

S: (ensommeillé) Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool!

V: C'est noté ma petite alcoolique!

S: Hé! Je suis pas alcoolique!

V: Non, t'es mon ange à moi!

S: (souriant) Ah c'est bien mieux... pourquoi t'es si gentil tout à coup ?

V: Et toi, pourquoi t'es si suspicieuse ? j'ai pas le droit de dire des mots doux à la femme que j'aime ?

S: (souriant) J'ai rien dit alors...

Elle se décala doucement de ses bras tandis qu'il se penchait et l'embrassait langoureusement. Ils profitèrent longuement de ce moment qui pour une fois ne fut pas brisé par la sonnerie du biper ou du téléphone. Ils laissèrent leurs désirs parler d'eux même jusqu'à la concrétisation de ceux ci.

L'un ne quittait plus les bras de l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu.

S: Danny a parlé de toi à... Maggie et Paul-

V: Humm... (rigolant) ton fils ferait n'importe quoi pour te mettre mal à l'aise.

S: (cyniquement) J'avais pas remarqué! (silence) Ils voudraient te connaître...

V: (étonné) Vraiment ?

S: Oui.

V: Mais je ne suis rien pour eux-

S: Je sais mais... bizarrement, ils me considèrent comme leur fille... tu viendras ?

V: Oui, si tu le veux... je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je ne veux pas y aller-

S: Non, je sais bien...

Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit. Il aurait aimé rester éternellement comme ça avec elle dans ce lit, cependant quand le ventre de Syd lui cria famine et qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, il décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner tandis qu'elle restait couché.

Il revint moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec le petit déjeuner, il continuèrent de discuter tout en s'embrassant et profitant de ces instant de calme et de bonheur.

V: (timidement) A propos de Nadia-

S: Tu tiens vraiment à en parler ?

V: Ecoute, je la connais... ça n'est pas une impostrice. Lauren m'a dit qu'elle avait fait des tests ADN... elle est réellement ta soeur ; cependant c'est à toi de décider si tu veux la voir et si tu veux qu'elle rentre dans ta vie.(silence) C'est quelqu'un de bien... je suis partit plusieurs fois en missions avec elle. (silence) D'ailleurs je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer votre ressemblance-

S: Je ne sais pas... elle est comment ?

V: Aussi têtue que toi. Très sensible, toujours souriante... elle est capable d'improviser comme jamais en mission... (silence) Je sais que... retrouver sa famille pour elle est très important. Elle a été abandonnée et elle a toujours eu cette obsession de retrouver sa famille...

S: Tu penses que je devrais le faire ?

V: C'est ta décision, je ne veux pas t'influencer... mais Nadia n'est un risque pour personne. Ni pour toi, ni pour nous, ni pour les enfants.

S: Ok...

V: Sûr ?

S: Oui...

Ils passèrent la matinée à la maison tandis que l'après midi, ils se baladèrent, firent du lèche vitrine, marchèrent dans le parc ; le soir ils allèrent au cinéma avant de finir leur soirée en beauté comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Le lendemain Vaughn rencontra Maggie et Paul avec qui le contact passa très bien. Ils passèrent leur journée ensemble puis rentrèrent tous les 4.

Lauren n'avait finalement pas rejoint New York. Elle travaillait avec Vaughn et Sydney à l'Agence. Nadia s'y fit également muté quelques mois après sa rencontre avec Sydney qui s'était très bien déroulé. Après 6 mois de lutte acharné, Vaughn parvint à un accord avec Dixon. Il réussit donc à obtenir 3 semaines de vacances avec Sydney. Celle ci n'était pas encore au courant, il la rejoignait au restau. Elle discutait avec Fran quand il se glissa à coté de Syd avant de l'embrasser.

S: Je croyais qu'on se retrouvait à l'agence ?

V: Y'a changement de plan. J'ai du nouveau pour... nos vacances-

S: Dixon a refusé, c'est ça.

V: Non. J'ai réussi à le convaincre... (silence) Syd...

S: Hummm...

V: (la fixant dans les yeux) Est ce que tu serais prête à partir 3 semaines loin des enfants-

S: Michael-

V: 3 semaines au paradis, rien que toi et moi... en amoureux...

S: Les enfants-

V: (souriant) Je suis persuadé que Fran fera bien un petit effort pour nous. (silence) alors ?

S: Je vois que t'as tout prévu.

V: Oui, sauf ta réponse...

S: Je ne sais pas si je serais capable-

V: On les appellera tous les jours, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète... (silence, lui prenant la main et lui murmurant à l'oreille) juste toi, moi et des vacances...

S: (le fixant dans les yeux) D'accord-

V: (souriant) Sure ? tu changeras pas d'avis ?

S: (rigolant) Non, j'affirme et je confirme. On part en amoureux.

V: Ok, alors on décolle dans 2 heures-

S: (surprise) Quoi ! T'avais tout manigancé dans mon dos !

V: (souriant) J'avoue... mais pour toi, je suis capable de tout, tu le sais bien.

Ils faillirent louper leur avion, Sydney ne voulant pas laisser les garçons. Après une heure, Vaughn était parvenu à l'arracher aux enfants. Ils étaient installé dans l'avion et avaient décollé depuis près d'une heure. Sydney était blottit dans les bras Vaughn et lui, lui caressait doucement la paume de la main.

V: Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de les laisser-

S: Je ne les ais jamais quitté plus d'une journée...

V: T'inquiète pas, ils sont en sécurité... et nous, on va profiter de nos vacances, ok ?

S: (murmurant) Oui...

Syd finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Vaughn ; une hôtesse passa prêt d'eux.

H: Je vous amène une couverture pour votre femme-

V: Oui, merci-

L'hôtesse s'éloigna, non pas sans un dernier regard à Vaughn.

S: Ta femme ?

V: Oui... ça te dérange tant que ça ?

S: Non, enfin c'est juste que...

V: (souriant) Je sais mon ange...

L'hôtesse donna la couverture à Vaughn qui l'étendit sur Syd.

S: (murmurant) Donc, en route pour Majorque ?

V: Oui-

S: Pourquoi Majorque ?

V: Tu te souviens quand je partais tous les étés pendant 2 mois ?

S: Humm...

V: Et bien, j'étais avec mes cousins dans la maison familiale.

S: (souriant) Et pas de filles aux coeurs brisés ?

V: (rigolant) Je suis pas un briseur de coeur!

S: Je garde mon jugement pour plus tard, si tu veux bien...

V: (murmurant) Toi, c'est différent... tu m'as volé mon coeur depuis si longtemps... tu es la seule a avoir compté pour moi...

S: (rigolant) C'est ça, complimente moi.

V: Je veux te voir heureuse.

Ils venaient d'atterrir et de récupérer leurs bagages. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers un taxi quand un homme accosta Vaughn.

: Mr. Michael!

V: Hey! Carlo!

Les hommes se firent une accolade puis Vaughn lui présenta Sydney. Carlo les fit monter dans sa voiture et les emmena jusqu'à l'hôtel mais Vaughn lui demanda de s'arrêter sur la plage, devant l'hôtel.

Ils marchaient sur le sable main dans la main quand Vaughn se tourna vers Syd.

V: ça va peut être faire beaucoup pour toi mais... il y a des chances que tu rencontres mes cousins et cousines...

S: Je devrais pouvoir m'y faire. Pourquoi tu voulais t'arrêter ici ?

V: Quand Eric m'a dit que tu étais partit avec Danny-

S: Vaughn-

V: Laisses moi finir... j'étais tellement dévasté que je suis venu ici. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, d'apprendre à vivre sans toi... je suis resté ici 2 mois... Sandrine est la seule à connaître ton existence.

S: Ta cousine ?

V: Oui... Elle est mariée à Franck, un de mes meilleurs amis. Son père tenait l'hôtel, à sa mort il en a hérité et tous les deux l'ont refait à neuf... c'est l'hôtel supra chic ; y'a une centaines de chambres et des suites réservées qui ne sont jamais loués et d'autres réservées à la famille.

S: Me dit pas que t'as une suite ici !

V: (souriant) Si, la suite Michael Vaughn!

S: (rigolant) T'es un bon parti! Faut surtout pas que je laisse une autre femme t'approcher alors!

V: Si ma famille apprend que je suis là, ils risquent d'y avoir un rassemblement et... on risque de passer à l'interrogatoire. Je sais que Danny est encore un sujet très sensible-

S: ça ira-

V: Je sais que tu prendras sur toi mais... ils sont pas très malin quand ils s'y mettent. Je ferais en sorte que le sujet soit évité mais si tu te sens mal, dis le moi. Je les ferais taire.

S: (souriant) ça se passera bien...

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils rentrèrent main dans la main à l'hôtel. Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis des années. Franck le remarqua et vint le saluer, il lui présenta Sydney.

F: Michael Vaughn n'est plus célibataire!... Enchanté Sydney...

S: De même...

V: Et où t'as caché ta femme ?

: derrière toi, saligaud!

V: Hey! Ma Sandy!

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement, Sydney restait spectatrice de cet instant de fraternité. Il était rare que Vaughn montre si ouvertement ses sentiments.

Sa: Tu m'as manqué! T'aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles!

V: (rigolant) Toi aussi tu m'as manqué!

Ils se relâchèrent et Vaughn prit instinctivement la main de Syd.

V: Je te présente Sydney. Syd, voici Sandrine ma cousine-

S: (à Sandrine) Enchantée...

Sa: Moi aussi... je rêve, notre célibataire le plus endurci a fini par trouver chaussure à son pied!

V: Et oui! Tu rêves pas!

Sa: (regardant Vaughn) Attends! Sydney! Sydney! Ta Sydney !

V: T'es longue à la détente!

Sa: T'aurais pu au moins me tenir au courant! T'abuses!

Ils rigolèrent puis discutèrent tout l'après midi. Syd et Vaughn dînèrent dans un petit coin à l'écart des curieux. Plus tard dans la soirée, Sandy lui apporta leur clef.

V: Hé mais tu les as même fait graver! (à Syd) Tu vois quand je te disais que la suite portait mon nom.

Syd lui sourit, prenant les clefs elle vit sur le porte clef "Suite Michael Vaughn". Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient la fameuse suite.

Syd pénétrait dans celle ci, à peine eut elle entendu la porte se refermer qu'elle sentait les bras de Vaughn autour de son corps.

V: ça fait si longtemps que j'attends qu'on soit que tous les deux.

S: C'est magnifique-

V: C'est pas nouveau, tu sais bien que j'ai un corps à damner!

S: (rigolant) Je parlais de la suite!

V: (souriant) Avoue que tu le pense aussi!

S: (se retournant dans ses bras) Tu es très loin d'être déplaisant à regarder et à toucher.

V: (souriant) C'est très agréable à entendre...

Sydney lui sourit alors qu'il la faisait reculer jusqu'au lit tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Leurs vêtements ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le sol. Leurs deux corps en parfaite symbiose purent s'exprimer d'eux même et ils s'adonnèrent à leurs plaisirs réfrénés depuis plusieurs heures.

Le lendemain matin, la chambre était un vrai champs de bataille. Le lit ne fut que le premier à être victime de leurs étreintes. S'en ait suivit une course dans la suite où Syd fut rattrapé par Vaughn et c'est le canapé qui en fit les frais avant que ça se finisse dans le Jacuzzi. Tard dans la nuit, ils parvinrent à se traîner jusqu'au lit et s'endormirent au petit matin, enlacés.

Syd tentait désespérément de ranger leur foutoir ; elle avait enfilé la chemise de Vaughn alors que celui ci prenait une douche. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement de la prendre avec lui, car elle savait comment ça allait se finir. Il venait juste d'en sortir et était en caleçon quand il l'enlaça, se collant dans le dos de Syd qui rigolait.

S: Michael, je dois prendre ma douche-

V: Je veux bien en prendre une autre-

S: Non!

V: Comment ça Non! Tu peux pas me résister-

S: C'est toi qui va souffrir si tu continues!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Syd s'empressa de répondre "Entrez" alors que Vaughn ne la lâchait toujours pas.

Sa: Salut les amoureux!

S: Salut Sandrine... Vaughn lâche moi!

V: Pas question!... ça va cousine ?

Sa: Je vois que y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour vous deux. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le comité est en bas.

V: Oh!

Vaughn relâcha Syd qui se raidit soudainement.

Sa: Je sais qu'on en a un peu parlé hier. Vous allez passer à l'interrogatoire avec certains et... (silence) c'est pas mes oignons mais... Sydney pour ton mari-

S: ça ira-

V: Non!

S: Vaughn; c'est pas un problème-

V: Si ç'en est un! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ta souffrance quotidienne... je leur dirais qu'on veut pas en parler et c'est tout-

S: Michael-

V: Non Syd!

S: Vaughn! Il s'agit de moi, pas de toi! Laisses moi gérer ça!

Vaughn soupira puis se massa l'arrête du nezcomme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte tandis que Sandrine tentait de détendre Vaughn.

Sa: C'est toujours comme ça ?

V: Non... enfin, on a deux caractères bien différents et parfois ça fait des étincelles-

Sa: C'est pas grave, j'espère ?

V: Non, elle m'a rien jeté à la figure et elle m'a pas foutu à la porte.

Sa: (souriant) Je vois-

V: Tu sais si ma mère est dans les parages ?

Sa: Aucune idée. Je l'ai pas vu depuis l'année dernière mais y'a bien des chances-

V: J'aimerais mieux l'éviter... elle est pas au courant pour mon divorce et je veux pas qu'elle jette son venin sur Syd.

Sa: T'es vraiment accro, cette fois-

V: Je l'aime comme jamais... et ces garçons sont géniaux-

Sa: Regardes nos jumelles, elles sont très méfiantes mais quand Sydney s'est approché d'elles, elles ne l'ont pas repoussés. C'est la première fois qu'elles font ça... vous aurez bien un enfant un jour-

V: Je l'espère... c'est un peu compliqué et douloureux comme sujet... (silence) tu te souviens quand je suis venu y'a 7 ans ?

Sa: Oui quand tu l'as quitté à cause de ta mère.

V: Oui... à cette époque, elle était enceinte... 6 mois plus tard, elle perdait le bébé dans un accident.

Sa: Je comprends mais avec de la patience et de l'amour, tu arriveras à la convaincre...

V: Promets moi, de ne plus jamais parler de cette histoire.

Sa: Bien sur... je me doute que c'est dur pour vous deux...

Elle se tu à cet instant, Sydney sortait de la salle de bains. La douche sembla l'avoir calmé et elle s'avança doucement vers Vaughn en lui souriant et l'embrassa tendrement en lui murmurant des excuses à l'oreille. Il lui rendit son baiser et ils descendirent tous les trois où attendait le reste de la famille.

V: (à Sandy en murmurant) Je croyais qu'elle devait pas être là ?

Sa: Elle a du arriver quand je suis montée...

V: Va y avoir un carnage, tu sais ça ?

Sydney qui l'avait remarqué, serrait la main de Vaughn un peu plus fort. Ils furent happés par les cousins puis une femme s'avança jusqu'à Vaughn.

: Je peux savoir où est ta femme, Lauren!

V: (soupirant) C'était pas la peine de te déplacer! Tu étais très bien à Chicago, loin de moi! Et mon mariage ne te concerne pas! Maintenant, au revoir maman!

**g b Ch 7 /b /g**

MV: MICHAEL!

Vaughn se retourna en soupirant et s'avança vers sa mère avec sa colère qui se décuplait à vue d'oeil.

V: Je vais être clair! J'ai divorcé de Lauren et on est très heureux comme ça. Elle est mon amie et ce mariage ne signifiait rien pour nous qu'un compromis pour échapper à nos familles respectives! Alors ne t'avises plus jamais de parler en mal de Lauren ou de Sydney!

MV: Sydney ! ... (silence) Ah oui, ta fameuse Sydney-

Vaughn lui indiqua la porte, il était toujours furieux.

V: Bon vent maman !

Celle ci sortit furieuse. La foule c'était dispersé autour d'eux dès que les répliques avaient fusés entre la mère et le fils. Sydney n'avait pas lâché Vaughn qui lui tenait fermement la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vaughn présenta Sydney au reste de la famille. Sandy avait disposé une tablée près des fenêtres. Au bout, il y avait les enfants et le reste était pour les adultes. Longuement Sydney fut interrogés et Vaughn fini par y mettre un terme lorsque ces cousines commencèrent à lui parler de son mari. La remarque de Vaughn jeta un froid dans l'assistance mais il n'y prêta guère attention, il s'agissait de sa famille et ceux ci savaient qu'il était protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait. Tout le monde avait pu remarquer son regard pour Sydney. Ils étaient assis cote à cote et Vaughn n'avait pu s'empêcher de rapprocher Sydney au maximum de lui en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

V: ça va ?

S: (souriant) Je survis...

V: Tu sais que si ça commence à t'énerver-

S: Je suis pas en sucre... c'est pas pire que supporter Eric, Will et Fran en même temps.

V: (rigolant) Très bon exemple!... (silence) Je t-

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir.

S: Je t'ai déjà dit non!

V: Je sais... mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches et de te le dire.

Sydney lui caressa la joue alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement. Ils se sourirent puis Sydney partit appeler Fran. Elle discuta quelques minutes avec elle puis elle eut Danny au téléphone. Celui ci était déterminé et voulait que sa mère demande quelque chose à Vaughn pour lui.

S: Je te le passe, demande lui.

Syd sourit à Vaughn en lui passant le téléphone.

V: Quoi ?

S: Danny a quelque chose à te demander.

V: Allô ?

D: Michael...

V: Oui bonhomme...

D: Je... Y'a Cameron qui a parlé de papa à l'école, il disait qu'on n'en avait pas et...

V: Et ?

D: Et il disait que tu étais comme notre papa... alors je me demandais si... (silence) est ce qu'on pourrait t'appeler papa, vu que moi mon papa il est plus là et que Cameron... enfin-

V: (souriant) Tu sais que je vous aime tous les deux... et bien sur que tu peux m'appeler papa. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu me demandes ça...

D: Merci... papa...

V: (souriant) C'est normal fiston...

Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard et il observa Sydney qui lui souriait comme jamais. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa fougueusement.

V: Tu es exceptionnelle... et tes enfants aussi... nos enfants...

S: Oui... nos enfants.

Il l'enlaçait tendrement quand il aperçut une grande masse cachée sous un drap au fond de la pièce. Il lui prit la main et la tira jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

V: Viens...

Sydney suivait sans rien dire mais était très étonné de la spontanéité de Vaughn. Il s'arrêta en chemin posant une question à Sandy puis continua son chemin. Il souleva le drap qui révéla un superbe piano noir, luisant.

S: Wooooooo. Il est magnifique.

V: Oui. Allez viens t'asseoir-

S: Arrêtes, ça fait des années que j'ai pas touché un clavier-

V: Et moi, ça date de notre dernier défi avec le prof de musique au lycée... tu te souviens quand on n'écoutais pas le cours parce que Mlle Bristow perdait au morpion!

S:(rigolant) Mais ça fait des années que j'ai pas jouer-

V: Je vais t'accompagner... tu te rappelles le prélude de Bach ?

S: Oui tu parles. On l'avait joué à 4 mains en cours.

Ils s'installèrent et doucement leurs 4 mains commencèrent à courir le long des longues touches blanches. Ils souriaient tous les deux alors que toute l'assistance levait le nez de leurs assiettes pour regarder les deux jeunes amants jouer cette douce mélodie.

Ce fut sous des applaudissements qu'ils finirent cette mélodie, d'un regard ils se comprirent. Ils continuèrent leur mini récital en laissant glisser leurs doigts sur ces touches et l'air de I Will Always Love You résonna dans le restaurant.

Ils revenaient lentement à leurs chaises quand Vaughn la prit par la taille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

V: Je suis pas ton bodyguard, je suis ton body tout court.

Sydney rigola et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'une musique douce retentissait en fond sonore. Vaughn l'invita à danser et ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, corps à corps sur une douce musique.

Le reste de la journée se déroula bien comme les suivantes. Syd fit connaissances des alentours, d'une crique où Vaughn aimait aller pour se vider la tête. Ils passèrent de merveilleux moments que ça soit dans la suite ou à la plage. Un soir Syd était au piano et fredonnait quelques paroles en jouant un morceau, Vaughn arriva au même moment et elle se tu en le voyant.

V: Je connais pas, c'est quoi cet air ? c'est de toi ?

S: (baissant la tête) ça t'arrives d'arrêter de poser des questions ?

V: (doucement) Syd...

S: (gênée) Excuse moi...

Vaughn fit le tour du piano et s'accroupit devant Syd.

V: Tu veux pas me raconter ?

S: C'est rien... (silence) Je l'ai écrite après que Lisa...

V: Si t'as besoin, tu peux m'en parler-

S: Non, ça va... c'est juste que je l'avais jamais vraiment joué...

V: Elle est magnifique... t'en a écrite qu'une ?

S: Non... j'en ais écrite une autre quand tu m'as... quand on s'est séparé.

D'un regard, elle comprit qu'il voulait l'entendre. Elle se retourna vers le piano et joua cette petite chanson qu'elle avait composée un soir de déprime.

Il la rassura d'un sourire et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

Au loin Sandy les observait en souriant, elle les voyait se sourire et rigoler ensemble. Elle avait rarement vu son cousin aussi spontané et décontracté. Cependant en se retournant elle se trouva face à une blonde qui avait déjà séjourné plusieurs fois à l'hôtel. Cette femme jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction où était posé le regard de Sandy. Elle fut surprise de le voir avant de s'avancer vers le couple.

: Michael !

Il souriait à Sydney mais son visage se figea en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

V: (gêné) Alice...

A: C'est ta nouvelle conquête !

V: Je ne crois pas que tu sois autorisé à nous insulter de la sorte!

A: C'est ça Michael! En tout cas ta mère-

V: Tiens donc! Je suppose que c'est elle qui t'envoie! Je serais d'avis que tu ailles jeter ton venin ailleurs! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici!

A: On se reverra Michael! J'en ais pas fini avec toi!

V: C'est ça! Adieu Alice!

Celle ci partit en pestant alors que Vaughn tentait un regard vers Syd.

V: Je...

S: (serrant sa main et le regardant dans les yeux) T'as pas à te justifier... je me doute bien que quand on a rompu, t'as pas fait voeu d'abstinence.

V: J'ai eu des histoires mais rien de comparable avec nous... et je crois qu'inconsciemment dès qu'une histoire commençait à devenir plus sérieuse, tu m'empêchais d'aller plus loin-

S: Moi ?

V: Oui... j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. Dès qu'une relation commençait à devenir sérieuse, ton souvenir revenait pour me dire que tu étais la seule et l'unique...

S: Je ne pensais pas que c'était-

V: (en l'embrassant) Et si, tu m'as toujours obséder...

Elle rigola puis laissa sa tête se lover dans le cou de Vaughn.

V: Syd...

S: Oui.

V: Je veux pas jeter un froid mais... tout à l'heure tu parlais de... Lisa et-

S: Et ?

V: Et tu penses à notre avenir ?

S: (réalisant) Je me doute que tu veux des enfants...

V: (murmurant) Pas toi ?

S: Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà les garçons-

V: Je veux dire des enfants... avec moi.

S: Vaughn-

V: Je peux comprendre que tu n'en veuilles plus... tu en as déjà deux-

S: C'est pas ça... à vrai dire... avec Danny on arrivait pas à en avoir et finalement Danny est arrivé... Cameron... c'était un accident mais j'aime mon fils-

V: Donc tu n'en veux plu-

S: J'ai pas dit ça... bien sûr que je veux un enfant de toi... mais je pensais qu'on avait le temps pour penser à ça et puis... ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lisa me trouble encore aujourd'hui et... je ne veux pas perdre... un autre enfant.

Vaughn la serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour la rassurer.

V: Bien sûr qu'on a le temps. Tout le temps que tu voudras...

Plus les jours passaient, plus Vaughn pensait au futur. Ils avaient passés plus de 2 semaines formidables et en général tout les samedis ou dimanches, la famille se réunissait au restaurant. Il appréciait énormément ces moments et Sydney avait été accepté dans cette famille très unie. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se torturait l'esprit tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer à Sydney, celle ci ayant trop de facilité à lire en lui. Pendant tout ce séjour, ils avaient pu être eux même, se montrer au grand jour et vivre des instants magiques.

Ils arrivaient au dessert et Vaughn fit le tour de la table, prenant une rose en passant près d'une table puis se rendit vers le coin des enfants avant de monter sur la table pour rejoindre Sydney qui était à sa place en bout de table. Il s'avança en souriant, marchant lentement, les personnes faisant de la place pour qu'il puisse marcher sans rien casser.

V: (à Syd) Alors je sais que c'est pas très imaginatif mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai eu sur le moment... d'ailleurs j'ai rien préparer du tout. L'improvisation c'est pas mon domaine, ça serait plutôt celui de ton fils!... bref... (il était à présent debout devant elle tandis qu'elle se levait) j'ai bien réfléchi. Si si, je te jure ça m'arrive! (tout le monde rigola alors que Syd lui souriait les larmes aux yeux) ça fait plus de 10 ans que je te connais et j'ai jamais vécu rien de tel... passer 3 semaines rien que tous les deux, sans CIA, sans biper, sans téléphone pour nous interrompre et sans les enfants ou même Fran, Will et Eric pour nous déranger... la vie c'est bizarre, ça fait des années que j'attends que tu reviennes dans ma vie et une fois que tu y es, je flippe comme un malade. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours vécu pour toi... et même pendant notre séparation, il suffisait que je t'imagine pour me sentir mieux et serein...c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui et ce que je serai demain...un jour une femme m'a dit : "Quand une femme est amoureuse, elle ne réagit jamais de façon rationnelle. Alors jette toi à ses genoux si tu veux la convaincre!" et pour une fois je suis le conseil à la lettre. (il s'agenouille sur la table) J'ai pas de bague à t'offrir pour l'instant mais je pourrais me ruer sur la première bijouterie que je verrais... cependant je sais qu'une promesse vaut plus à nos yeux que n'importe qu'elle bijoux et cette rose représente mon amour éternel pour toi. Syd je t'aime, épouse moi... (lui tendant la rose et souriant, les yeux brillant) Plus romantique que moi tu meurs!

**g b Ch 8 /b /g**

Leurs doigts restèrent un long moment en contact lorsque Syd lui prit la rose des mains. Instinctivement, elle en huma le parfum en souriant avant de relever le regard vers lui. Elle s'approcha doucement, posant son front contre le sien en souriant. Ils savourèrent tous les deux cet instant puis elle s'écarta lentement en baissant la tête tandis que ses larmes roulaient en avalanches sur son visage.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn... (silence) (elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien) J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve... et j'ai peur que mon réveil soit brutal. Depuis 6 mois tout se passe à merveilles, j'ai l'impression de revivre... (silence) Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ce qu'il a toujours désiré (elle lui montra le ciel pour signifier Danny)... T'es mon premier amour, celui qui m'as apprit à aimer... on a beaucoup souffert tous les deux... cependant, tu as su être patient et me prouver par milles et un gestes que tu serais toujours là pour moi et les enfants... et tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi. Une partie de moi a toujours espéré te retrouver... en réalité, je crois que notre histoire était resté en suspend. Mes sentiments étaient mis en sourdine, ancrés au plus profond de moi... et il n'a fallu qu'un regard pour que tu commences à briser ma carapace que je m'étais forgé à ton encontre. Tu étais la source de ma souffrance tout en étant celle de mon bonheur-

V: Syd?

S: (souriant) J'arrive, j'arrive... (silence) Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour avancer... mais je le veux. Je t'aime Michael...

Vaughn lui sourit alors qu'elle l'embrassait langoureusement avant de prendre part à ce baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent et Vaughn posa son front contre celui de Syd.

S: Par contre, je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec ton ex-femme pour son conseil-

V: Qui te dis que c'était Lauren ?

S: Fran aurait plutôt dit : "il faut saisir la viande tant qu'elle est saignante" (ptdrrrrr j'en peux plus, j'vous jure c'est fou ce que je peux me taper comme délire sur la bouffe en ce moment )

Vaughn rigola et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle se lovait dans ses bras et que le reste de la famille les applaudissait. Pour l'occasion, Sandy sortit du champagne, les tourtereaux échangèrent un long regard.

S: Sandy, ça sera un jus de fruit pour moi-

Sa: Quoi ? tu vas pas boire un jus de fruit-

V: Chère cousine, sache que j'ai pas envie de voir ma fiancée rouler sous la table... surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'est prit une cuite-

S: Vaughn!

V: Quoi ! Tu vas pas me dire le contraire! Fallait qu'on s'arrête tous les 3 mètres pour rentrer-

S: C'est pas vrai-

V: Menteuse!

S: Ventard!

V: Tête de mule!

S: Saint Bernard!

V: Saint Bernard ?

Sydney lui sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait en souriant.

Le lendemain, il rentrait à Los Angeles après avoir dit au revoir à toute la famille. Par chance, Vaughn n'eut pas à recroiser la route de sa mère.

A peine débarqué de l'aéroport et rentré à la maison pour poser leurs valises, Fran débarqua chez Syd avec les enfants. Après qu'elle eut apprit leurs fiançailles, Fran harcela Syd de question pour tout savoir comme à son habitude. Cette attitude amusait Syd, elles partirent se balader toutes les deux, laissant Vaughn avec les bagages et les garçons.

Syd et Vaughn n'eurent pas le temps de reparler d'avoir un enfant ; celle ci découvrant qu'elle était enceinte, deux mois après leur retour de Majorque. Vaughn était sur son nuage, il savourait son bonheur tandis que Sydney angoissait quelques peu. Ils convinrent de remettre le mariage à plus tard, après l'accouchement. Pour celui ci, Vaughn arriva in extremis, rentrant d'une mission en Europe. Durant l'accouchement, il en prit plein la tête par Sydney; celle ci l'engueulant que s'il n'était pas arrivé, elle l'aurait découpé en rondelle avant de le faire cuire au four. Quelques heures plus tard naissaient Ben et Katie Bristow Vaughn. 4 mois plus tard, Syd reprenait les missions, elle partait souvent avec Vaughn. Généralement, ces missions se passaient sans anicroches. Certes, ils eurent quelques séjours à l'hôpital mais ça n'était jamais très grave.

Vaughn était resté à Los Angeles. Sydney était parti en mission avec Lauren à Dublin. Elles devaient récupérer des enregistrements vidéo mettant en cause des agents du Covenant. Alors que Sydney était là bas, Vaughn apprenait l'évasion de Sark qui le mit hors de lui. Il savait que lorsque Sydney rentrerait, ça la mettrait dans une colère noire. Il prit les devant, augmentant la protection des enfants suite à l'évasion de Sark. Quelques heures plus tard, Eric lui apprenait que Lauren avait été hospitalisé à Dublin et que Sydney était introuvable.

**gi b i 6 ans plus tard, /b /i /g/i**

Une femme entrait dans un restaurant quand un des serveurs appela Fran. Elle le rejoignit dans la salle quand soudain elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

F: (choqué) Sydney ?

La jeune femme qui, effectivement n'était autre que Sydney ne répondit pas. Fran s'avança, la prit dans ses bras avant de la faire asseoir à une table. Fran avait bien remarqué un changement, elle vit que Sydney était ailleurs et avait un regard fixe, morne, comme si elle ne savait rien du monde qui l'entourait. Soudain son regard reprit sa teinte initiale et sa vitalité d'auparavant. Elle lui sourit avant de prononcer quelques mots.

S: Fran-

F: Syd... mais où tu étais ? tu vas bien ?

S: (étonnée) Syd ?... je ne m'appelles pas Syd... mais Lucie Morton-

F: Ohoh... ça sent pas bon ça!

Fran s'éclipsa rapidement, appelant Will, Eric et Vaughn. Celui ci arriva rapidement malgré qu'il était à l'hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville pour voir Lauren qui était toujours dans le coma depuis cette mission à Dublin. La sécurité autour des enfants était toujours maximum, Sark n'ayant toujours pas été retrouvé. Toutefois, il avait espéré pendant plus de 5 ans le retour de Sydney mais à force de temps il avait craqué. Alice avait fait un retour tonitruant dans sa vie et lasse de cette enquête pour retrouver Sydney, il l'avait laissé s'installer chez lui avant de se marier avec elle, 6 mois auparavant. Il se doutait bien que le jour où Sydney ferait son apparition, elle le tuerait sur place parce qu'au fond de lui, elle était toujours là. Il ne savait pas où, mais il savait qu'elle était là.

Il vit Fran et fut pétrifié en la voyant, tel qu'elle était 6 ans auparavant. Son coeur sautait de joie et il se sentait revivre, cependant au regard de Fran, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

F: Je sais pas ce qu'elle a mais... je crois qu'elle ne sait plus qui elle est-

V: Quoi ? Comment-

F: Elle dit s'appeller Lucie Morton.

Vaughn encaissa la nouvelle, il s'avança doucement vers elle. Assis à coté d'elle, il lui prit la main, pensant que le contact raviverait quelque chose en elle.

V: Syd...

S: ...

V: Lucie ?

Celle ci tourna la tête vers lui ; à son regard, il capta que le problème était évident. Elle n'était plus Sydney mais Lucie. Après quelques minutes, il comprit qu'elle avait tout oublié, qu'elle l'avait oublié. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler que Danny et Cameron débarquèrent dans le restaurant et lorsque Sydney les aperçut, elle les serra fort dans ses bras. Elle les avait reconnu, ce qui augmenta encore plus la confusion de Vaughn. Il ne comprenait pas, elle ne le reconnaissait pas mais Fran et les garçons, si.

Il les laissa quelques minutes, le temps pour les garçons de savourer ces retrouvailles.

1 heure plus tard, elle était au centre médical de la CIA où elle passait divers tests. Il remontait dans son bureau enfin celui de Sydney. Depuis sa disparition, il s'y était installé et n'avait rien touché. Il y avait toujours ces 3 photos. Une d'elle et Danny avant leur mariage, une autre des enfants prise quelques mois après la naissance des jumeaux et enfin une de leur couple où il la serrait dans ses bras en souriant alors qu'elle lui souriait de son regard pétillant. Souvent il se perdait dans ses pensées en regardant ces photos mais à cet instant précis, il avait la sensation qu'on lui poignardait le coeur. Toujours le regard fixé sur ces photos, il n'entendit pas Eric lui parler.

V: Hein... quoi ?

E: Je suppose que c'est l'effet Sydney, qui te rend amorphe. (silence) T'as pu lui parler ?

V: Oui... enfin c'est compliqué-

E: T'as parlé aux médecins ?

V: Pas encore, ils doivent m'appeler... (silence) elle a oublié une partie de sa vie... elle se rappelle des garçons, de Fran... mais moi, non... comme si j'étais inexistant. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Katie et Ben. "votre mère est de retour mais elle ne se souvient pas de vous!"

E: Mike, calme toi... (silence) ça n'est peut être que temporaire-

V: Ouais... (silence) Et même si ça l'est, après je suis un homme mort...

E: (murmurant) Ouais... (silence) On t'avait dit d'avancer mais de là à te marier avec Alice, y'avait une marge.

V: J'aime Sydney-

E: Et bah, t'es dans de beaux draps! Parce qu'Alice finira bien par apprendre que Syd est revenu et là-

V: Je n'aime pas Alice-

E: Pourquoi tu t'es marié, si tu l'aimes pas !

V: Parce qu'elle le voulait et-

E: (dérouté) Je ne te comprendrais jamais. Tu te marie 2 fois et toujours avec des femmes que tu n'aimes pas! Je te comprends pas. Je sais que la disparition de Syd y est pour beaucoup mais-

V: Arrêtes Eric! C'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie! (silence – Weiss hocha la tête) Je descends au centre médical. Si Alice appelle, ne lui dit rien.

Plus il approchait du centre, plus son angoisse redoublait. Il savait qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, maintenant, il en était sur et plus il y pensait plus ça lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cette douleur ou du moins, jamais aussi intensément.

A travers la vitre de la chambre, il les voyait lui parler et lui faire des examens, son coeur se serra quand il croisa son regard vide. Il ne voyait aucune émotion dans celui ci, elle avait un regard vide, froid, impassible. Elle était de glace face au regard larmoyant de Vaughn ; il ne parvenait plus à contenir sa douleur qui l'oppressait depuis des heures. Il entra dans la chambre après que les médecins en soient sortit.

V: Lucie ?

S: (tournant la tête) Oui... je vous connais ?

V: Oui... je suis Michael, ton fiancé.

S: Fiancé ? (silence, regard perdu) Où est Danny ? Je veux voir mon mari!

V: Sydney-

S: Je ne connais pas de Sydney. Je suis Lucie. LUCIE MORTON. L-U-C-I-E M-O-R-T-O-N!

Vaughn hocha faiblement la tête. Il devait comprendre. Pourquoi s'évertuait elle à dire qu'elle s'appelle Lucie Morton ? Et pourquoi ce nom ? Il n'avait pas souvenir de cette identité dans ses alias. Il allait devoir chercher de lui même quitte à le cacher à l'agence. Cependant pour ça, il allait devoir en parler à quelqu'un qui la connaisse suffisamment. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître mieux. Glenn. Il allait devoir convaincre Glenn de l'aider et d'agir en sous marin. Personne ne devrait savoir ce qu'il préparerait.

**g b Ch 9 /b /g**

Glenn était souvent à Los Angeles. Quelques mois avant la mission à Dublin, il avait commencé à fréquenter Lauren et son accident le fit sombrer. Ils s'étaient connus grâce à Sydney et avaient apprit à se connaître au fil des mois avant de commencer à sortir ensemble.

Vaughn avait parlé à Glenn de son plan et lors d'un retour à New York, Glenn fit une copie du dossier de Sydney. On pouvait trouver toutes les missions auxquelles elle avait participé ainsi que tout ces faux noms. Il y avait une multitude d'identités sauf celle de Lucie Morton. Vaughn était perdu, il avait bien pensé au reconditionnement mais il ne voulait pas y croire. De plus, il ne savait pas qui pouvait être derrière tout ça, même si son instinct le portait à croire que Sark n'y serait peut être pas étranger.

Il avait fini par rentrer chez lui et se coucher. Depuis son retour, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et la présence d'Alice ainsi que toutes ses questions, ne l'aidait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il était debout dans la chambre le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre quand Alice vint se coller dans son dos en l'enlaçant.

A: Viens te coucher chéri.

V: (froidement) J'ai pas sommeil.

A: T'es bizarre Michael-

V: (froidement) Sydney est revenue.

A: Alors ça y est, la vierge effarouchée est de retour. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant !

V: ...

A: Je ne te laisserais pas partir! Il est hors de question que cette sainte nitouche s'incruste dans notre mariage!

V: NE L'INSULTE PAS! JE N'ACCEPTERAIS JAMAIS QUE TU PARLES DE SYDNEY DE CETTE FACON!

Il quitta la chambre, prenant son oreiller et un couverture avant de se rendre dans le canapé (mdr et oui le canapé c'est sacré même s'il y est tout seul! Mdr)

Vaughn fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable, bien qu'il n'était pas réellement endormit. Il pensait à Sydney et aux enfants comme à l'accoutumée mais depuis son retour, il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'image de Sydney de son esprit.

Il eut une brève communication avec le médecin de Sydney qui lui demanda de venir expressément. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été obligé de tout lui raconter mais elle était restée impassible et ça l'avait extrêmement blessé.

Mé: Je ne comprends pas. Elle vous réclame dans son sommeil-

V: Je peux la voir ?

Mé: Oui.

Il l'emmena à la chambre de Syd et s'approcha s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas après avoir glisser sa main dans celle de la jeune femme.

V: (murmurant) Syd...

S: (endormie dans son sommeil et murmurant) Vaughn...

V: (murmurant) Tu m'entends ?

S: (murmurant) Oui... cyanure, alcool, menthe... (silence) aide moi... je t'en supplie... (silence) dis leur d'arrêter...

V: (murmurant) cyanure, alcool, menthe. C'est quoi ?

S: (murmurant) Formule... Rambaldi, dans le livre... Sauver Lauren... Michael, aide moi. Je veux que ça cesse...

V: (murmurant) Je suis là. Ne t'inquiètes pas... (silence) tu dois me dire... qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

S: (murmurant) Reconditionnement. Somnifères. Barbituriques. Drogues. Devenir Lucie Morton... oublier tout, t'oublier... Michael-

V: (murmurant) Shtt... (la prenant dans ses bras) je suis là... Qui t'as fait ça ?

S: (murmurant) Covenant. Carolyna...

V: (fronçant les sourcils et murmurant) Carolyna ?

S: (murmurant) Femme de Sark...

Il continua aussi longtemps qu'il le pu à lui extorquer des bribes d'informations jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et à son regard, il comprit que Lucie avait prit le relais. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de l'hôpital pour rejoindre la CIA.

Un briefing fut rapidement mit en place. Marshall devait trouver cette formule pour Lauren ainsi que trouver la solution pour inverser le conditionnement de Sydney.

2 semaines avaient passé, Marshall avait trouvé et préparé la formule de l'élixir. Celui ci fut injecté à Lauren mais elle était toujours inconsciente. Sydney avait été ramené chez elle ; cependant Vaughn avait préféré garder les enfants avec lui, le temps qu'elle se réadapte à sa vie. Les jumeaux avaient eu du mal à comprendre la situation mais Danny et Cameron veillait sur eux et répondaient à leurs questions sur le cas de leur mère.

Vaughn était chez Sydney et l'aidait à s'installer quand une troisième personne s'invita.

V: Alice ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

A: JE VOIS QUE TU PERDS PAS DE TEMPS! TU AS DEJA RETROUVE TA CHERE SYDNEY-

V: ALICE TAIS TOI!

S: Michael... qui est ce ?

V: (gêné) C'est... c'est Alice, ma femme-

S: (souriant, à Alice) Enchantée...

Sydney tendait amicalement sa main à Alice alors que celle ci ne pouvait articuler un mot, tellement le choc la surprenait.

A: (lui serrant la même) De... même. (silence) (à Vaughn) Explique moi !

V: Plus tard, j'ai pas le temps-

A: Ah oui ! Et quand ? Ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vus! En fait c'est depuis qu'elle est revenue et je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre!

V: ALICE J'AI DIT STOP!

A: Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça! Je veux des explications et maintenant!

V: Je ne peux pas! J'attends quelqu'un-

A: (énervé) Oh oui, ton autre maîtresse je suppose-

V: Ta jalousie est complètement irraisonnée! Maintenant laisses nous!

A: Oui comme ça, tu pourras la sauter! Je ne la laisserais pas marcher sur mes plates bandes, je te l'ai dit!

Vaughn soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnette retentit, il mit Alice à la porte alors que Marshall entrait. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes et commencèrent les tests sur Sydney, qu'ils avaient forcé à dormir.

Marshall avait finalement trouvé un système pour stopper le reconditionnement cependant le problème de faire revenir Sydney à eux restait entier. Elle était Sydney mais seulement lors de son sommeil et aucun d'eux n'avait d'idée pour la faire revenir.

M: On pourrait... la faire revenir en arrière-

V: La faire régresser ?

M: Oui euh... enfin pas vraiment... je pensais plutôt à une désorientation... à base de drogues...enfin pas à grande doses juste pour la choquer-

V: ça marcherait ?

M: Oui... enfin ça devrait marcher... ça peut le faire-

V: Marshall, je dois faire revenir Syd... fais ce qu'il faut mais trouves!

M: Ok ok...

Ce jour là, ils ne parvinrent à rien. Vaughn désespérait qu'un remède soit trouvé pour Syd. Elle était toujours Lucie et ça commençait à l'énerver. Elle avait reconnu tout le monde même les jumeaux mais lui non, comme si ces souvenirs étaient bloqués. Les blessures qu'il lui avait causées bloquaient ses souvenirs ; il se doutait que seul un choc terrible parviendrait à la faire revenir vers lui mais il ne voulait pas lui faire ressentir cette douleur à nouveau.

Il tournait en rond dans le bureau quand soudain, il prit son courage à 2 mains et quitta l'agence pour aller lui parler. Il entra doucement dans l'appartement avant de la trouver assise sur le canapé le regard dans le vide.

V: Lucie ?

S: Oui.

V: Regardes moi dans les yeux.

Celle ci releva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il lui prenait les mains.

V: Je sais que tu es là Syd. Tu m'aider pour revenir... j'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux le faire...

S: Je ne suis pas-

Il la fixait toujours de ce regard émeraude transperçant mais voyant qu'il ne parvenait à rien, il attrapa sa veste ainsi qu'une photo de Danny qui traînait sur un meuble.

Il arrivait dans cet endroit que Vaughn aurait voulu éviter à tout prix, il prit sur lui puis la mena jusqu'à la sépulture de Danny.

V: Tu ne m'as que peu parlé de ta vie avec Danny... je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser-

S: Comment il est... parti ?

V: Vous viviez à New York et vous avez découvert qu'il avait une leucémie... 2 ans plus tard, il s'éteignait dans tes bras.

S: Et... Danny est son fils-

V: (gêné) Oui...

Il parlèrent encore de longues minutes de Danny puis Vaughn la dirigea lentement vers une autre tombe qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais venir voir, tellement ça le secouait à chaque fois.

S: Lisa... Lisa... c'était qui ? ma soeur ? ma cousine ?

V: (les larmes montant rapidement à ses yeux alors que Sydney avait un haut le corps et tremblait de partout) Non... (silence) C'était... c'était-

S: C'était notre fille... ma Lisa-

V: Syd ?

Celle ci se tourna vers lui un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux avant, qu'instinctivement il la prenne dans ses bras. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés au milieu de ce cimetière et Vaughn ne voulait surtout pas la relâcher.

Elle s'écarta au bout d'un moment et releva la tête vers lui avant de passer une main sur son visage en lui souriant.

V: J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais...

S: Vaughn... racontes moi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Vaughn n'avait pu contenir son besoin et l'embrassa langoureusement alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient mais elle stoppa ce baiser sentant une gêne entre leurs doigts. Elle baissa lentement le regard vers ceux ci.

S: Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar et que ça n'est pas une alliance à ton doigt !

V: (gêné) Syd...

S: Non Vaughn! On devait se marier! Tu m'as encore abandonné! Cette fois, je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Plus jamais!

Elle sortit en courant du cimetière alors que Vaughn fermait les yeux, la culpabilité faisant son chemin en lui. Il avait redouté cet instant et maintenant il savait qu'il l'avait certainement perdu à tout jamais. Et même si un jour, elle parviendrait à lui pardonner, il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'elle lui donnerait une nouvelle chance ; cette pensée l'acheva et il s'écroula à genoux au milieu de sépultures, laissant son chagrin faire son chemin sur son visage si fatigué.

**g b Ch 10 /b /g**

Leurs regards ne s'accrochèrent que quelques secondes avant qu'instinctivement elle aille se blottir dans ses bras. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en sentant son corps contre le sien en lui murmurant un merci plein d'émotion à l'oreille. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il avait du mal à y croire surtout avec ce qu'il venait de se produire quelques minutes auparavant.

**gi b i 6 mois plus tôt /b /i /g/i**

Il tentait de retrouver ses esprits après ce bref face à face. Il sortit lentement de ce lieu sinistre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées tout en conduisant jusque chez elle où il espérait la trouver afin de lui donner une explication sur les évènements des 6 dernières années.

Entrant dans la maison, il fut quelque peu surprit du silence qui y régnait ; cependant il entendit une porte claquer, il comprit alors que sa colère ne s'était encore atténuée et qu'elle avait atteint son paroxysme. Il soupira un instant puis se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il la trouva dans la chambre où il voyait ses vêtements voler à travers la pièce.

V: (murmurant) Syd…

S : (énervée) Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette maison-

V : Ecoute moi s'il te plaît-

S : (énervée) Je ne veux pas entendre les raisons de ta trahison ! (à elle-même) Comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour croire en ta sincérité ! Et à toutes tes déclarations !

V : Je te jure que ça n'était pas des mensonges ! Mes sentiments pour toi-

S : C'est fini Vaughn ! je veux que tu sortes de ma vie… définitivement !

V : Ne fais pas ça… (silence) s'il te plait…

S : (soupirant) …

V : (murmurant) Tu as pensé aux enfants ?

S : Je ne t'empêcherais pas de les voir… (silence) mais moi, je ne veux plus te voir ! Nous deux, c'était une erreur !

V : Tu ne peux pas dire ça-

S : Je veux que tu t'en ailles !... (silence) Maintenant Vaughn !

Vaughn soutint son regard plusieurs secondes avant de finalement baisser la tête et sortir de la maison.

Lauren se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Elle fut perdu pendant les premières minutes mais fut rassuré en voyant Glenn à ses cotés.

Sydney reprit son poste à l'agence quelques jours plus tard après avoir subi plusieurs évaluations et quelques heures avec le Dr. Barnett. Elle travaillait avec Vaughn tous les jours et cela s'avéra très pénible pour elle bien qu'elle ne voulait pas partir de l'agence par rapport à leurs différends. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, elle récupéra la garde des enfants au grand dam de Vaughn qui aurait préféré les garder avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur dispute ; ce qui affecta énormément Vaughn, cependant il savait que Sydney n'était toujours pas prête à l'écouter sur leur relation. Dixon la chargea de s'occuper de leur dernière recrue, Dave Harper, tout juste sortit de Langley. Ce travail lui permit de penser à autre chose que de ces problèmes avec Vaughn. Le jour de son retour, elle avait enlevé la photo d'eux deux de son bureau, voulant tirer un trait sur leur couple. Au fil de son travail à l'agence, elle se rapprocha doucement de Nadia et de Dave, qu'elle trouvait sympathique et divertissant. Il passait souvent le soir chez elle et sortaient ensemble lorsque Vaughn avait les enfants ou bien elle les laissait à Fran. Elle retrouvait peu à peu le sourire mais cette relation rendait Vaughn malade. Il était heureux de la voir épanouie mais il ne pouvait l'imaginer avec un autre que lui, il en était jaloux. Quand il les apercevait ensemble, il tentait de contenir sa rage; Weiss, Nadia et Lauren faisaient leur possible pour éviter qu'il se retrouve trop proche du couple.

Fran et Will l'agaçait à toujours vouloir la rabibocher avec Vaughn et un jour elle leur confia qu'elle voudrait ne plus entendre parler de lui. Fran n'abandonna pas pour autant, lui rappelant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ainsi que sa patience et sa compréhension. Elle lui prouva par ses simples souvenirs que Vaughn avait été capable de la convaincre et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête pour se lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Danny et Cameron n'appréciait guère la relation de leur mère avec Dave et Cameron lui fit clairement comprendre tandis que Danny tentait de canaliser son frère afin qu'il ne blesse pas Sydney par sa spontanéité et son impulsivité. Elle déjeunait avec Fran au restaurant quand elle se décida à aborder le sujet de la discorde hebdomadaire.

F : T'as que ton " Dave " à la bouche-

S: Fran! (silence) J'aime beaucoup Dave-

F: Il ne t'apportera rien que Michael ne puisse pas te donner-

S: (s'énervant) ça te dérangerait de te réjouir de ma bonne humeur !

F: (gênée) Non… (silence) mais Michael ne mérite pas que tu l'évites et que tu l'ignores de cette façon… (silence) j'ai l'impression que tu as oubliée que vous étiez fiancés et sur le point de vous marier!

S: Fra-

F: Bon sang Sydney! Vous étiez à 15 jours du mariage… et toi, tu démolis tout en quelques minutes… comme s'il n'était rien qu'un collègue pour toi alors que je sais que tu l'aimes toujours!

S: NE METS PAS TOUT SUR MON DOS! C'EST LUI QUI S'EST MARIE! C'EST LUI QUI M'A TROMPE! PAS L'INVERSE!

F: Si elle ne l'avait pas entraîné, il ne se serait pas marié… Bon dieu Syd! Il était bourré et se souvient même plus de la soirée!

S: Il savait de quoi elle était capable! C'était à lui d'être vigilant-

F: (énervée) Il crevait de ta disparition! Il était à ramasser à la petite cuillère! T'imagines pas le nombre de nuits qu'on a passé à ses cotés pour ne pas qu'il commette l'irréparable!

Sydney baissa le regard aux vérités de Fran. Tous n'avaient que rarement évoqué sa disparition et des conséquences pour Vaughn et les enfants. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer cette période mais Fran voulait lui montrer qu'elle était en train de faire le plus grosse bêtise de sa vie mais Sydney avait des œillères et fonçait droit devant au lieu de se préoccuper des conséquences que pourrait avoir ses décisions sur son entourage et principalement sur ses enfants.

Tous étaient mobilisés. Sydney était partie en mission avec Dave. Elle devait le rejoindre au van mais elle ne revint pas. Rapidement, il contacta la base et ceux-ci cherchèrent qui aurait pu avoir intérêt à l'enlèvement de Sydney. Instantanément, le nom de Sark vint en tête de liste pour Vaughn. Il avait des intérêts personnels à l'enlèvement de Sydney. Il eut beau en parler à Dixon, celui-ci pensait que Sark n'était pas le seul suspect probable. Vaughn se renfrogna au manque de discernement de Dixon et il s'enferma dans son bureau, cherchant seul de son coté où Sark aurait pu retenir Sydney.

S: Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois ci, Julian-

J: (sourire sardonique) Ah oui ? Et comment comptes tu t'échapper ? Je te rappelle que tu es attaché et que le CIA ne sait pas où tu te trouves-

S: Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'ils savent que c'est toi qui es derrière ma disparition. Ils ne laisseront pas ça arriver deux fois-

J: (souriant) Par deux fois, tu veux dire Vaughn, je présume-

S: Il n'a rien à voir là dedans-

J: Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. Je te rappelle que c'est ton fiancé-

S: Ex-fiancé!

J: (rigolant) Oh! Alors le petit agent Vaughn a fini par se lasser de toi!

S: JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME JUGER!

J: Te juger ! (rigolant) Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait avec moi, lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ta vie!

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin !

J: Je te croyais assez intelligente pour avoir compris! Je t'ai surestimé!

S: (réalisant et murmurant) Cameron…

J: Ma parole… tu as été touché par un élan d'intelligence!... Je veux récupérer mon fils-

S: JAMAIS DE LA VIE! Tu n'es rien pour lui! Tu n'as jamais fait partie de sa vie! Et je ferais tout pour que JAMAIS tu n'en fasses partie!

J: Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en position de force, Syd.

S: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

J: (rigolant) Ne fais pas ta mijaurée avec moi! Je te connais au cas où tu aurais oublié!

S: Si seulement je pouvais oublier…

Sark n'y tint plus, il la gifla tandis qu'elle continuait de lui répondre, il ne s'arrêta et la frappa à plusieurs reprises mais il fut arrêté dans son élan quand la porte de l'entrepôt – où ils se trouvaient – explosa. A cet instant, une équipe de la CIA investit les locaux, Dave en tête. Sark fut rapidement maîtrisé et Sydney libérée ; elle se jeta dans les bras de Dave sous le regard de Vaughn qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant que celui-ci détourne la tête et s'éclipse de l'entrepôt, le visage décomposé. Elle vit sa réaction et elle pu ressentir ce sentiment de désespoir qu'elle vit dans ses yeux ; cependant, elle enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou de Dave qui resserrait son étreinte tandis que Vaughn savait qu'il l'avait bel et bien perdu.

V: Dans ton message, tu disais que tu voulais me parler ?

S: Oui… (silence) Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas eu une attitude-

V: (baissant la tête) C'est rien, c'est oublié-

S: Non Vaughn. Moi, je n'oublie pas et… (silence) j'ai été exécrable avec toi, Fran, Will et Eric… (silence) je tenais à m'excuser… surtout après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi-

V: Je ne t'en ais jamais voulu Syd… (silence) Je t'ai fait plus de mal que de bien-

S: (cherchant son regard) On a quand même eu les jumeaux… c'est pas rien.

V: La seule bonne chose qui sera ressortit de notre couple, ce sont les enfants… (silence, soupirant) Ecoute, mon mariage avec Alice n'a jamais rien représenté pour moi… je ne l'ai pas épousé pour t'oublier ou pour avancer… on était à Las Vegas avec Fran et Will, j'étais bourré… et avant que je retrouve mes esprits, Marylin Monroe et Elvis nous avaient marié… (silence) j'en assume toutes les responsabilités, je savais qu'elle tenterait tout pour me coincer mais… (silence) mais à ta disparition, une partie de moi a disparu avec toi… (silence) je suis vraiment désolé… (silence) j'ose espérer qu'un jour tu parviendras à me pardonner…

Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, elle voyait qu'il était sincère malgré ça, elle avait toujours mal de cette trahison. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle le blessait énormément en fréquentant Dave. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ; ils étaient juste amis mais se doutait que Dave espérait quelque chose qu'elle était encore incapable de lui donner.

S: J'ai besoin de temps pour ça… (silence) cependant, je ne t'écarte pas de ma vie. Tu y as ta place et… (silence) et les enfants ont besoin de toi… et moi… (silence) moi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne seras jamais loin…

Il esquissa un léger sourire en la regardant dans les yeux avant de s'avancer et de l'enlacer longuement en fermant les yeux et humant son parfum si doux.

V: (murmurant) Je serais toujours là… (silence) ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… je vous protégerais toujours…

S: (murmurant) Merci…

Au début, elle avait résisté à ne pas fondre dans ses bras mais ce fut comme si ça tête et son cœur était en désaccord total ; elle s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras et savoura au maximum leur étreinte où elle pu respirer son enivrante odeur masculine ainsi qu'entendre sa douce voix dans son oreille. Elle se demanda, si un jour elle arriverait à ne pas être dépendante de lui. Cette pensée la troubla aussi bien en mal qu'en bien. Elle avait toujours été sereine lorsqu'il était près d'elle malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle pouvait encore éprouver suite à ses frasques.

Elle rompit leur étreinte après quelques instants et plongea son regard dans le sien.

S: Je voulais aussi te dire que… pour les garçons… (silence) j'ai conscience que tu as du prendre des décisions lors de ma disparition… (silence) et ce que tu as fait en les adoptant et en leur donnant ton nom, je-

V: C'était normal… (silence) tu te doutes de ce qu'i' se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu. Je n'allais pas laisser l'assistance me les enlever… (silence) ils n'ont pratiquement connu que moi et… et je les considère comme mes propres fils. Ils sont mes enfants autant que Katie et Ben… tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça.

S: Merci pour tout Vaughn… pour eux et… et pour moi.

V: (souriant) Tu te rends compte que c'est notre première discussion qui se fait sans cri et qui ne se termine pas en dispute ?

S: (souriant) On fait la paix ?

V: Oui…

Ils se sourirent et Vaughn l'enlaça puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.

Elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin pu lui parler sans que ça se termine par des cris et de la colère.

**gi b i 3 mois plus tard /b /i /g/i**

Sydney fréquentait toujours beaucoup Dave au grand désespoir de Vaughn qui espérait qu'elle leur redonnerait une nouvelle chance. Elle avait eu plusieurs discussions avec Fran qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout Dave. Cependant, celle-ci prit sur elle lorsqu'il accompagnait Sydney mais au regard que Fran lancait à Sydney, celle-ci savait qu'elle aurait encore une discussion à ce sujet sous peu. Face à la situation, Vaughn s'était beaucoup rapproché de Nadia – qui sortait officiellement avec Eric – et de Lauren. Il finit par mettre un terme définitif à son mariage avec Alice lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle avait une liaison avec Noah Hicks, un agent réputé pour ses multiples conquêtes. Le divorce avait été très vite prononcé ce qui arrangea Vaughn ; celui-ci voulant tourner la page sur cette histoire rocambolesque avec Alice.

Vaughn ramenait les enfants à la maison ; ils étaient tous sortis ensemble à la patinoire où ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous. Vaughn n'avait jamais rendu les clefs à Syd et entrait dans la maison comme si c'était chez lui. Cependant, il fut décontenancé lorsqu'il surprit Dave tenant Syd dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'écarta brusquement de Dave avant de se tourner vers Vaughn qui était toujours planté dans l'entrée parce qu'il venait de voir.

V: (se reprenant) Désolé… je ne voulais pas vous déranger… (silence) je vais y aller-

B: Papa, tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

V: Ben, je… (silence) je pense pas… (regardant Syd) je vais vous laisser-

S: (s'avançant vers lui) Michael, attend!

Elle le rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée, il baissa la tête alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui avant de poser sa main sur son bras.

S: Tu peux rester dîner-

V: (troublé) Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée-

S: (souriant) S'il te plait… (silence) ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas dîné en famille…

V: (léger sourire) C'est des avances que t'es en train de me faire !

S: (gênée et souriant) Vaughn!

V: (souriant) C'est bon de te revoir sourire…

S: (petit sourire) Alors tu restes ?

V: Tu dois avoir des projets avec Dave et-

S: (souriant) Non. T'es en train de te monter un film tout seul-

V: (gêné) Il te tenait dans ses bras-

S: Oui… et toi, tu t'es tout de suite imaginé des choses fausses. (silence) tu sais combien je déteste voir Brad Pitt mourir dans un film-

V: Oh… (silence) Désolé, je pensais que vous deux, enfin… j'ai cru que-

S: (souriant) Je sais ce que t'as cru… mais je déteste toujours voir Brad mourir, tu sais bien que ça me fait toujours pleurer.

V: (rigolant) Oh oui! Ça je le sais!... vous regardiez quoi ? ennemis rapprochés ? non, légendes d'automnes; je parie !

S: (souriant) Tu me connais trop… (silence) tu décides quoi ? tu restes ?

V: Si ça te déranges pas-

S: (souriant) Je te rappelles que c'est ton fils qui a lancé l'idée… (silence) et non, ça ne me dérange pas, je te l'ai dit.

Ils dînèrent donc tout les sept, bien que Vaughn se sentait mal à l'aise de la présence de Dave. Vaughn ne s'éternisa pas et partit juste après la fin du dîner. Il embrassa les enfants, salua Dave puis Sydney le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

V: (malicieusement) Tu sais, je connais le chemin.

S: (souriant) Je sais…

Ils étaient devant la porte et Vaughn sortit, Sydney également puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner vers lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front et commença à s'éloigner quand Syd le retint par la main. Il se retourna, intrigué.

V: Oui ?

S: Je voulais que… (silence) je ne veux pas tu t'imagines des choses entre Dave et moi-

V: Tu n'as pas à te justifier… (silence) et encore moins envers moi-

S: Je sais que tu souffres-

V: (baissant la tête) Que je sois blessé ou non, ça n'a aucune importante… (silence) ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse… avec ou sans moi…

S: Michael… je veux juste prendre les bonnes décisions… et ça prend du temps, c'est tout-

V: Je sais… mais tu seras forcé de faire un choix à un moment donné… (silence) et pour tout te dire, ça m'angoisse… je ne veux pas te perdre… parce que si ça devait être le cas, je ne m'en relèverais pas… (silence) pas sans toi…

S: Ne dis pas ça-

V: Tu devais savoir… j'en avais marre de tout garder pour moi… de dire que tout va bien alors que te voir avec lui, ça me rend dingue… (silence) j'espère que tu fera le bon choix…

Sydney ne pu lui répondre qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue et disparaissait dans la nuit noire.

E: (inquiet) T'as vu Vaughn aujourd'hui ?

S: Non. (remarquant l'inquiétude d'Eric) Pourquoi ?

E: Il devait me donner des coordonnées pour que je rencontre un contact… (silence) ça ne lui ressemble pas, de ne pas venir-

S: Il avait pourtant l'air bien hier soir, quand il est parti-

E: (suspicieux) Bien ?

S: (réalisant) Oui enfin… (silence) il a dîné à la maison avec Dave, les enfants et moi-

E: (suspicieux) Avec Dave ? De mieux en mieux… c'est sûr qu'il devait être heureux-

S: Eric! Tu vas pas remplacer Fran!

E: (souriant) Non mais attends… Vaughn dîner avec toi et… Dave ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas… bizarre !

S: Je reconnais que je l'ai vu plus… détendu-

E: Tu m'étonnes! Tu dînes avec ton ex et ton actuel… il a des raisons d'être mal à l'aise-

S: Je ne sors pas avec Dave-

E: Oui, je sais. T'arrêtes pas de nous le répéter… mais avoue que Vaughn n'a pas complètement tort en se sentant mal.

S: Je veux juste trouver mon équilibre-

E: Tu sais aussi bien que moi, ce que tu as à faire pour retrouver ton équilibre… et son nom commence par un V!

S: Je n'oublierais pas ton conseil! Ne t'en fait pas!

Dixon arriva précipitamment vers eux, mettant fin à leur conversation.

D: Vaughn s'est fait enlever!

S: Quoi ? Mais qui ? Et quand ?

D: Du calme Syd… c'est Carolyna, elle veut la libération de Sark avant midi ou elle tuera-

S: NON!

E: Syd…

S: Il est hors de questions que Julian soit relâché! Et Vaughn-

E: On le ramènera, Syd…

D: On a une vidéo et Marshall travaille pour découvrir où elle a été tournée-

S: (réfléchissant) Elle est forcément à Los Angeles-

E: Si elle veut récupérer Sark, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix… mais où ?

S: Un entrepôt de la zone industrielle ? Un squat ? Une ancienne usine ?

Tous s'affairèrent à retrouver la piste de Vaughn. Syd était dans la bureau de Marshall qui analysait toujours la bande son et le vidéo.

S: (écoutant la bande) Là! Repasse la… (écoutant) là, c'est pas le bruit d'un train ?

M: C'est possible mais… Sydney, vu le nombre de train dont il peut s'agir-

Grâce à un reflet dans une vitre que Marshall agrandit, ils purent découvrir où avait été tourné cette vidéo. Restait maintenant à savoir, s'ils étaient toujours là bas.

Une équipe fut rapidement envoyé sur les lieux, Sydney, Nadia, Lauren et Dave en firent partit tandis qu'Eric s'occupait de la coordination depuis la Rotonde.

Sydney et Lauren passaient par devant tandis que Nadia et Dave pénétraient par l'arrière d'une ancienne usine.

Dave et Nadia avancèrent lentement mais dans un corps à corps, Nadia fut touché et prit plusieurs coups de couteaux dans l'épaule gauche. Du coté de Lauren et Sydney, la situation était critique. Elles avaient abattus plusieurs gardes mais Lauren se fit surprendre par le dernier et tira sur lui, cependant celui-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle et la mitrailla, elle s'effondra dans un bain de sang sur le sol glacial de cet entrepôt, Sydney la tenant dans ses bras, la tête de Lauren sur ses genoux.

S: (à la base) Lauren a été touché! (aux autres agents postés à l'extérieur) Envoyer une équipe médicale-

L: (murmurant) ça va aller Sydney… (silence) Sauve le… ne le laisse pas entre ses mains… (silence) et je t'en supplie, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et mariez vous!

S: Lauren-

L: (murmurant) Sois heureuse avec lui… (silence, agonisant) vous le méritez tous les deux… dis lui au revoir pour moi et dis lui que je l'aime…

S: (les larmes aux yeux) Lauren…

Lauren avait fermé les yeux et sa tête avait basculé sur le coté. Sydney était en larmes, encore un de ses proches venait de mourir, elle n'en pouvait plus. Une rage pointa en elle, elle reposa la tête de Lauren doucement sur le sol tandis qu'elle se levait et avançait vers la pièce où devait être retenue Vaughn. Elle brandit son arme en passant la pièce puis elle se trouva face à Carolyna qui pointait son arme sur la tempe de Vaughn; tandis qu'il déglutissait difficilement. La colère, la rage, la douleur et l'envie de venger Lauren avaient prit un part importante en Sydney ; Vaughn avait vu son regard et avait comprit. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que Sydney ne se contrôle plus. Face à elle, elle avait Carolyna qui avait ce même sourire sardonique que Sark lorsque celui-ci semblait en position de force.

C: Jette ton arme Sydney!

S: Tu peux rêver! Parce que ça n'arrivera pas! Et je t'assure que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici en vie!

C: (souriant) ça n'est pas toi qui a les cartes en mains Sydney!

S: (s'énervant) Tu ne me connais pas! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!

C: (sourire sadique) Alors après ton mari, tu es prête à perdre ton fiancé !

S: Ex-fiancé!

C: (à Vaughn) Désolé pour vous!

S: (s'énervant) Et bien ? qu'est ce que tu attends pour appuyer sur la détente ! vas-y tire! (silence) Tu n'es qu'une minette Carolyna! Tu en es incapable! C'est pas pour rien que Julian te trompait! Je me demande encore ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver attirant chez toi!

Vaughn commençait à craindre Sydney. Il savait que si elle s'engageait sur ce terrain, Carolyna deviendrait incontrôlable et la situation risquait de leur échapper à tous les 3. Il détestait voir Sydney agir ainsi, cependant il avait confiance en elle ; il craignait que Syd perde le contrôle de la situation. Carolyna appuyait de plus en plus fort sur la tempe de Vaughn et celui-ci contractait les mâchoires tout en fixant Sydney qui avait son regard rivé sur Carolyna.

C: Tu ne sais rien de ce qui me lie à Julian! Et tu vas finir comme ton cher "Ex-fiancé"!

S: Tu n'auras pas le cran! Tu n'as pas l'envergure pour tuer! C'est plutôt la spécialité de Julian, ça!

C: NE L'APPELLES PAS COMME CA!

S: Pourquoi? Ça te déplait tant que ça, qu'on ait été amants pendant des mois et qu'on ait eu un enfant ensemble! (silence) Ma pauvre Carolyna, tu n'auras pas gain de cause sur moi!

Sydney la poussait de plus en plus dans ses retranchements et Carolyna était sur le point de craquer tandis que Vaughn commençait à vraiment avoir peur quand à l'issue de cette situation.

S: Je suis sûre que lorsqu'il te faisait l'amour, ça n'était pas ton nom qu'il prononçait! Même avec lui, tu n'as pas été à la hauteur. Tu n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui, un passe temps… un cadeau de Noël avec lequel il jouait lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à ces fins avec ses autres maîtresses!

C'en fut trop pour Carolyna. Brusquement elle visa Sydney et tira mais Syd fut plus rapide. Elle lui tira dans la jambe sur laquelle, elle avait prit son appui avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol bétonné. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à se relever mais Sydney s'approcha, menaçante.

S: Tu bouges rien qu'un cil et l'autre, je te la loge entre les deux yeux, c'est clair ?

Carolyna déglutit péniblement puis hocha légèrement la tête. Syd la menotta au radiateur dans un coin de la pièce puis elle détacha Vaughn alors que seulement le reste de l'équipe arrivait pour emmener Carolyna. Vaughn se releva lentement et se tourna vers Syd cherchant son regard. Ceux-ci ne s'accrochèrent que quelques secondes avant que Syd se blottisse dans ses bras. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi, si déterminée, menaçante et prête à tuer quelqu'un mais la sentir si près de lui et si fragile, lui rappela à quel point, sa force de caractère pouvait aller à l'encontre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient. Il la serrait fort contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il la sentait secoué de sanglots. Lui aussi avait les larmes au bord des yeux, jamais il n'avait frôlé la mort à ce point.

V: (murmurant) Je suis là… tout va bien…

S: (murmurant) Tu m'as fait peur… (silence) Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ?

V: (murmurant) Shttt… (silence) C'est toi qui m'as fait peur. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer… surtout quand tu lui as dit de me tirer dessus…

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée…

V: (murmurant) C'est fini… tout ça est derrière nous. On s'en sortira… ensemble…

Il arriva au trot mais s'arrêta net en les voyant enlacés. Il avait tout fait pour le lui faire oublier et lui faire tourner la page mais cette fois il avait comprit. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui hormis une sincère amitié. Dave repartit lentement en sens inverse avec un poids sur le cœur alors que des ambulanciers enlevaient le corps de Lauren et que Vaughn et Sydney éprouvait un soulagement d'être en vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de lui sourire, de lui caresser la joue tout en faisant disparaître ses larmes qui faisaient leurs chemins sur son visage. Tous deux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient mais Vaughn était décidé à ne pas la brusquer, il la laissa faire à sa guise. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de juste caresser les lèvres de Vaughn des siennes. Il souriait contre ses lèvres puis les entrouvrit avant d'intensifier ce baiser qui ne leur parut que trop court.

**g b Ch 11 /b /g**

Debout face au soleil qui se couchait, Sydney était perdue dans ses pensées. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en sentant deux bras l'enserrant par la taille. Elle s'adossa au torse de Vaughn et rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant silencieusement quand il l'embrassa dans le cou.

V: Tu te sens bien ?

S: Oui…

V: C'est si beau et si-

S: (souriant) paisible… relaxant… (silence) ça, ça veut dire qu'il va nous arriver une catastrophe.

V: (rigolant) J'adore ton optimisme… (silence) Pourquoi tu restes toute seule ici ?

S: Je suis pas seule, tu es là.

V: (murmurant) à quoi tu pensais ?

S: à nous… aux enfants-

V: Conclusions ?

S: Depuis ce jour dans cet entrepôt, tout va bien et… (se retournant dans ses bras) tu vas me prendre pour une parano-

V: Syd, tu es parano… notre job, nous force à le devenir. (silence) Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

S: Rien… enfin, ce bonheur soudain… me force à me poser un bon millier de questions. Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ? Qu'est ce qui va nous arriver ? Parce que forcément, il va se passer quelque chose… ça fait 2 mois qu'on est heureux sans qu'un de nos ex débarquent pour nous rendre la vie impossible alors… je m'interroge.

V: Peut être qu'il serait temps que tu te détendes et que tu vives ta vie sans te soucier du passé et de l'avenir… quoique pour l'avenir, je sais déjà ce qui va se passer-

S: (rigolant) Quel plan t'as encore échafaudé pour me faire craquer ?

V: (souriant) Aucun… (silence) Et si… et si on profitait de ces instants de bonheur que nous offre la vie pour se marier. (silence) Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

S: T'es sérieux ?

V: Plus que jamais… (silence) je sais que ça changerait pas grand-chose à notre vie actuelle mais… tu angoisserais peut être moins et ainsi… Mme Vaughn pourrait se détendre…

S: (rigolant) Me détendre ?

V: Oui… et j'ai des activités à te proposer pour ça… cependant, l'offre ne sera valable seulement si tu réponds à ma question. (silence) Syd, est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'il ouvrit sous ses yeux. A l'intérieur, un superbe diamant entouré de deux petites émeraudes ornait cette bague de fiançailles.

S: Vaughn… elle est… elle est magnifique-

V: Alors ?

S: (souriant) Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser (il lui passa la bague à son annulaire) … c'est juste que-

V: (souriant) T'as vu comme j'ai fait ça bien. Cette fois, tu as la bague, la promesse et moi!

S: (rigolant) Oui. C'était parfait… je t'aime Michael.

Il la serra dans ses bras en lui susurrant un "je t'aime" à l'oreille avant de la faire reculer dangereusement vers l'océan.

S: Vaughn! Non!

V: (souriant malicieusement) Si!

S: Non! Vaughn! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça!

V: Si ma chérie!

Il approchait de l'eau et il la poussa dans l'océan mais elle l'agrippa pour ne pas tomber et finalement, il chuta au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa alors que les vas et viens des vagues les recouvrait.

Après avoir prit leur douche commune qui se révéla très intéressante pour eux deux, elle était blottie dans ses bras, assise dans le canapé.

S: Tu veux le faire où ?

V: J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait le faire à Majorque. On reprend ce qu'on avait préparé et on change la date. Il n'y aura que la famille et les amis donc-

S: Ta mère ?

V: Hummm… je sais pas-

S: C'est ta mère. Elle devrait être là pour ton mariage-

V: Pas si c'est pour le gâcher. Je la connais Syd! Elle est capable de tout faire tomber à l'eau et sa présence n'est pas indispensable.

S: Très bien…

Elle lui prit tendrement la main en y entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de se tourner et de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se leva en lui souriant alors qu'il l'attirait à lui.

V: Où tu vas comme ça ?

S: (souriant) Quoi ? tu m'espionnes ? c'est un interrogatoire ?

V: (souriant) Oui Mademoiselle.

S: (souriant) Dans ce cas, je vais être obligée d'appeler mon avocat!

Vaughn rigola et l'embrassa, elle s'écarta doucement.

S: Je dois passer voir Fran et toi… toi, tu dois appeler ta cousine-

V: Oui. Je m'en occupe. Je te rejoins là bas.

Fran trépignait comme une folle quand elle apprit que finalement le mariage aurait bien lieu.

F: Tu verras ça sera génial-

S: Je reste plus réservée… la dernière fois aussi, tu t'es emballé et résultat, j'ai disparu… donc, je m'emballe pas aussi vite que toi, même si j'en suis très heureuse.

F: Vous avez choisi une date ?

S: On voudrait le faire assez rapidement tant que tout va bien… (silence) ça dépendra aussi de sa cousine-

F: Sandy, c'est ça ?

S: Oui. (silence) il manquera juste… (silence, soupirant) Lauren…

F: Oui… (silence) mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je suis sûre que de là où elle est, elle est très heureuse pour vous deux.

S: Oui…

Le mariage s'organisa rapidement. Ils eurent un mois de vacances de la part de Dixon, Fran se chargerait des enfants le temps de leur voyage de noce. Ils optèrent pour un petite cérémonie sur la plage à quelques mètres de la crique où ils y avaient passé tant de bons moments. Après l'échange des vœux et que les jumeaux leur ait apportés les alliances, ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leur proches avant de rejoindre la réception qui fut organisé chez Sandy. Comme de coutume, ils entrèrent les derniers et s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse main dans la main.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut aux témoins de prendre la parole. Sydney se cachait dans les bras de Vaughn s'attendant au pire de la part de Fran et Eric.

E: Vas y Fran-

F: Non commence parce que j'ai une petite surprise sur nous 5-

E: (souriant) Quelle galanterie de ta part!

F: (rigolant) Mais je t'en prie, c'est avec plaisir.

S: (à Vaughn en murmurant) Rappelles moi, pourquoi on les a choisi comme témoins ?

V: (murmurant) Parce qu'ils sont complètement cinglés!

E: Alors si vous me connaissez pas… vous allez pas tarder à me connaître. Je suis Eric, le témoin de notre Mike et un de leurs meilleurs amis tous les deux. (silence) (à Syd et Vaughn) Je vais pas vous dire "c'est pas trop tôt" même si vous savez à quel point, Fran, Will, Nadia et moi, on le pense. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Sydney et Mike, c'est pire que Victor et Nikki dans les feux de l'amour ( mdr, merci patate, tu m'as contaminé!) vous avez traversés beaucoup d'épreuves avant de pouvoir en arriver là. Et je suis fier de faire partie de vos proches parce que ce mariage, il aurait du avoir lieu après le lycée… donc avant la naissance des enfants… mais on vous en veut pas, vous avez toujours tout fait à l'envers. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si vous aviez pu divorcer avant de vous marier, vous l'auriez fait! Ceci dit, je serai toujours aux premières places pour vous décoincer si vous devenez trop pantouflard! Surtout toi, Mike! Et j'espère que maintenant vous pourrez enfin profiter de ce dont vous n'avez eu pas très longtemps… le bonheur. (silence) je lève mon verre à Syd et Mike.

Tous: à Sydney et Michael…

Tous se rassirent alors que Fran se levait. Elle fit le même genre de discours mais elle avait quelque chose supplémentaire.

F: (à Syd et Vaughn) Avant de partir de Los Angeles, j'ai du creuser autour de 5 arbres avant de retrouver nos vestiges que nous avions enterré juste avant que vous quittiez Los Angeles pour New York et Chicago. (rigolant) Vous arriverez à me faire faire n'importe quoi. Tout le monde va croire que je suis folle-

E: (rigolant) Fran, tu es folle!

F: (rigolant) Merci de ta sincérité, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre! (silence) Donc j'ai prit l'initiative de déterrer cette boite où reposaient les objets auxquels nous tenions le plus. (souriant) Mais bien sur, je n'ai pas oublié l'essentiel… (silence) la cassette-

Fran ouvrit donc la boite devant tout le monde. Elle en sortit la fameuse cassette et divers objets dont une photo du groupe Sydney, Fran, Vaughn, Danny, Will et Eric ; le premier bijoux que Vaughn avait offert à Sydney, une chaîne en or avec un petit pendentif en forme d'ange, Vaughn y retrouva son premier palet de hockey avec lequel il avait marqué un but en match officiel ainsi que d'autre objets dont le premier stéthoscope que Danny s'était offert avant de rentrer à l'université de New York. Le pire moment pour Sydney et Vaughn fut le moment où Fran mit en lecture la fameuse cassette.

_i i S: Alors on est le… on est quel jour au fait ?_

_W: (rigolant) C'est bien Syd, après avoir apprit à marcher et parler on va t'apprendre les jours de la semaine!_

_V: Ah Tippin! Embêtes pas ma femme où je m'en prend la tienne qui sait toujours pas que 1 et 1 ça fait 2 et pas 4 !_

_W: Vaughn, ça va être ta fête!_

_E: Stop les enfants! Vous êtes pathétiques quand vous vous y mettez!_

_S: Oui donc on est le… on les le vendredi 20 juin 1990 et d'ici quelques jours on se séparera tous pour rejoindre nos universités respectives qui feront de nous les stars de demain!_

_F: T'es sur que ça enregistre là ?_

_V, W, E, D & S: FRAN !_

_F: Ok ok, je me tais! Jamais rien dire avec vous!_

_E: Donc dans 2 jours, on va aller se pavaner dans nos superbes robes toutes pas belles pour la remise des diplômes et plus tard on dira " Waouh, qu'est ce qu'on était tendance!" pour ensuite finir au bal où certains d'entre nous rejoindrons l'éternel club des célibataires!_

_S: Weiss! On finira bien par te trouver un belle petite bimbo pour toi tout seul! T'inquiètes pas tu finiras pas vieux garçon!_

_D: Au pire, on finira tous dans la même maison et on sera tous devenus bi, gay ou échangistes!_

_F: NON MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA PTITE TETE DE FUTUR TOUBIB! (silence) je préfère encore être mangé par des lions que de devenir comme ça!_

_V: Syd, y'a pas moyens! Tu deviens pas comme ça parce que je divorce!_

_S: Faudrait déjà qu'on soit marié mon chéri! /i /i_

L'enregistrement coupa à cet instant. Sydney avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant la voix de Danny ; la cassette terminée, Danny la rejoignit et Syd prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'était encore sous le choc de l'émotion d'entendre la voix de son père ; Vaughn les enlaça tous les deux, sachant que pour eux deux, c'était une part d'eux qui leur avait parlé. Lorsque Danny se détacha, Syd lui sourit et effaça les larmes silencieuses de son fils. Derrières ces larmes, elle voyait son regard pétiller de bonheur et ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Danny n'avait jamais été un enfant à problème. Simplement entendre la voix de son père le rendit heureux même si à cette époque Sydney sortait déjà avec Vaughn.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance de fête puis les jeunes mariés rejoignirent leur suite avant de décoller le lendemain matin pour les Antilles. Leur nuit fut courte mais très intense comme en avait déjà témoigner le canapé, le lit et le jacuzzi.

**gi b i 6 ans plus tard /b /i /g/i**

En 6 ans, tellement de choses s'étaient passées. Syd et Vaughn étaient toujours à la CIA, les jumeaux allaient rentrer au lycée, Danny avait décidé de devenir médecin comme son père et de suivre ses études à New York. Il avait eu une longue conversation avec sa mère sur ce sujet, il espérait pouvoir rencontrer des médecins ou des personnes qui avait connu son père. Elle ne s'opposa pas à son choix, comprenant son besoin de le connaître et de découvrir ses racines. Emma, l'aînée de Fran et Will avait également choisi de partir pour New York afin de poursuivre ses études de droit. Cameron avait insisté pour rentrer à la CIA malgré les contestations de Syd. Vaughn n'avait pas voulu prendre part dans ce débat, sachant que l'un des deux se braquerait et que ça risquerait de se finir en dispute. Il réussit son entrée à la CIA et en profita pour consulter le dossier de son père. A la vue de ce dossier, son envie de le connaître l'arrêta aussitôt. Tara était resté à Los Angeles et suivait ses cours afin d'obtenir son diplôme de commerce. Elle était décidée à reprendre le restaurant de sa mère lorsque celle-ci déciderait d'arrêter. Elle avait hérité du don de sa mère pour la cuisine et le mettait à profit dès qu'une occasion se présentait.

Emma et Danny sortaient de la zone d'embarquement main dans la main. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque 2 ans et faisaient tout pour le cacher à leurs familles ; ne voulant pas subir les continuelles taquineries. Cependant cette situation commençait à leur peser. Ils avaient décidés de leur annoncer pendant la soirée organisée par Fran au restau pour les 5 ans de mariage de Syd et Vaughn.

A peine descendu de l'avion, ils rejoignaient le restaurant où l'un pu retrouver sa cousine et l'autre sa sœur. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, ils dînèrent tous ensemble au restau malgré l'éternel retard de Cameron, bien que pour le retour de son frère, il avait fait un effort et n'était arrivé qu'avec ½ heure de retard comparé à ces autres retards qui se comptaient en heures.

S: Alors New York ?

D: Bah… c'est toujours à la même place. Central Park n'a pas été déménagé et la Statue de la Liberté non plus! (regardant Emma) On y voit de jolies choses…

V: (voyant le regard de Danny) Vous-

W: Tu t'en sors dans tes cours ?

D: Oui… enfin c'est dur mais je me plains pas.

F: Et toi chérie ?

E: (regardant Danny) ça va…

Quelques secondes plus tard Tara ramenait le gâteau d'anniversaire de Syd et Vaughn. Après avoir soufflé les bougies et fait un petit discours, Danny prit la main d'Emma. Sous les regards interrogatifs de leurs familles, il se lança.

D: (souriant) Voilà… Emma et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

E: (souriant) On va être parents…

**g b FIN /b /g**


End file.
